Mutual Agreement
by IAmAmortentia
Summary: Hermione necesita casarse, su única esperanza es que Ron (su mejor amigo) acepte casarse con ella.
1. Will You marriage with me?

Hola... Es mi primera historia espero que les Guste :D

Es un AU

Obviamente los personajes no son mios...

Solo la historia que en realidad es una mezcla de ideas :D

Will You marriage with me?

-Eres un imbécil- cada palabra iba acompañada de un golpe - te advertí que no hicieras pendejadas- grito un pelirrojo mientras golpeaba a un hombre  
-Basta... Suéltalo- grito una mujer  
-Ron... Déjalo- pidió otra mujer castaña  
-Imbécil- Ron me dio otro puñetazo y lo aventó...- no vuelvas a buscarla, no la llames o te las verás conmigo- el hombre se levantó y se fue con la mujer  
-Ron estas loco- gruño la castaña  
-loco... Hermione ese era tu novio... Bueno ex-novio... Con otra... Y tu me preguntas si estoy loco- la castaña bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar,  
-Tranquila Hermione- dijo una pelirroja  
-Todo estafa bien- le dijo otro hombre, el pelirrojo la abrazo, caminaron abrazados hasta el departamento de Hermione.  
Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione eran muy amigos desde que se conocieron en la escuela, Hermione en aquel entonces vivía con sus padres al igual que los demás, pero hacia casi seis años que los padres de la chica habían muerto en un accidente, lo que llevó a la chica a vivir con la hermana de su padres, como quedo declarado en el testamento.  
Los amigos entraron al apartamento, Hermione miro las invitaciones en la mesa  
-Bueno... Parece que ya no abra boda...-  
-Hermione lo siento- dijo Ginny  
-Esta bien... Tampoco me duele tanto- susurro  
-No entiendo... Ibas a casarte... No lo amabas- pregunto Harry la castaña suspiro.  
-Sabes por que debo casarme...-  
-Si... Pero no estarás pensando en casarte con el, a pesar de todo- dijo Ginny  
-No... Esto no me lo esperaba-  
-No entiendo- Harry se sentó en el sillón, seguido por Ginny  
-Bueno... Hace unos meses Viktor y yo hablamos... Yo ya no sentía amor por el, entonces se lo dije... El me dijo que el si me amaba y que me ayudaría, se casaría conmigo y después nos separaríamos... Cuando yo obtuviera mi herencia-  
-Pero esta engañadote- gruño Ron  
-Si... Termine mi relación con el, pero le dije que no quería ser la engañada, entonces acordamos que seguiríamos juntos ante todos pero ya no seríamos una pareja... Si me entiendes-  
-Si... Ya no se acostarían-  
-Si Ginny básicamente... Pero ahora me quede sin marido... Justo cuando sería la estúpida fiesta de compromiso...-  
-Y que harás...-  
-no se... Debo encontrar un marido... Alguien que este dispuesto a separarse de mi en un año...-  
-No puedes pedir una prórroga- dijo Harry  
-Ya lo hice... El testamento de mis padres dice que debía casarme entre los 23 y 25... Pero tenía una cláusula, que si seguía estudiando podían darme 2 años más... Y esos dos años se terminan ya... Y mi tía esta esperando que suceda... Le queman las manos por el dinero... Quiere toda la fortuna de mis padres... No pienso dejar que eso suceda... No voy a dejar que lo gasté con mi prima en tonterías-  
-Pero no lo necesitas... Eres médico... Ganas bien... No entiendo- dijo Ginny  
-Ya te lo explique... No es sólo dinero... Es la casa donde crecí... Sus pertenencias cuadros, la asociación... es por lo que trabajaron tantos años...-  
-Entiendo... Pero lo que no comprendo es como tu... Horrible tía quiere quitarte lo tuyo-  
-Siempre fue ambiciosa... Y los 2 años que viví con ella siempre trató de aparentar conmigo... Pero yo se que lo que quiere es el dinero... Por eso esta deseando que no me case... Me dijo hace poco que ella me entregaría la herencia aunque no me casara... Pero no es verdad- Ron arrugo una ceja...  
-Bien... Y entonces...-  
-No... Se... Quien querrá casarse conmigo- los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Ginny era reportera en un canal, Harry trabajaba en una empresa y Ron tenía inversiones con sus hermanos además de ser arquitecto, Ginny y Harry estaban casados hacia casi 1 año, Ron se encontraba soltero  
-Ya se...- dijo Ginny, todos la miraron - Cásate con Ron-  
-Que- dijeron todos  
-Si... Mira tu recibes tu herencia, vivirán juntos como amigos... Sólo fingirán con tu tía y el abogado... Por lo demás no cambiarían mucho... Y Ron puede quitarse de enzima a su ex-  
-No puedo pedirle eso a Ron-  
-Por que no... No hay nada de malo...-  
-No me parece mala idea- dijo Harry... Todos miraron a Ron  
-Amm... Bueno... Yo...-  
-Vamos Ron conoces a Hermione les será más fácil fingir...-  
-Amm... Si... Hermione- la castaña lo miro -Solo sería un año... Si... Y viviríamos en la casa de tus padres-  
-Si... Con la ama de llaves vigilando y una visita mensual... Del abogado-  
-Bien... Acepto-  
-Que... Sólo así- dijo la castaña, Ginny y Harry sonrieron  
-Ammm bueno...- ron se arrodilló, Hermione lo miro sorprendido- Te casarías conmigo por un año-  
-Levántate- pidió la castaña muy roja  
-Contesta-  
-Si...-  
-Perfecto... Serás la señora Weasley... Ahora como se lo decimos a mi madre... Sólo nosotros cuatro sabremos que es mentira... Para los demás estaremos locamente enamorados...- todos abrieron los ojos de susto  
-Lo bueno es que casi nadie sabía que Viktor y tu se casarían- dijo Ginny  
-Gin, será mejor que nos vayamos tienen mucho que planear-  
-Es verdad, en una semana es la cena... Adiós- Y sin más salieron del departamento  
-Gracias... Ron-  
-De nada... Será divertido- Hermione sonrió -Bien... Tu tía no sabía nada acerca de tu novio o si-  
-Nada... Así qué bien podríamos con nuestra historia... Sólo que... Salimos hace un año-  
-Y vamos a casarnos... Bueno... Necesitas un anillo, no vas a usar ese que te dio Vicky... Por fotos tenemos muchas... Anécdotas también, sólo hay que modificarlas-  
-Si... Bueno... En la cena estarán el abogado, mi tía, mi prima, mis otras dos tías y mis primos... No conoces a ninguno, tal vez a Pansy mi prima que también estaba en el colegio-  
-Amm... No es la que anduvo con... Medio colegio- Hermione comenzó a reír  
-la misma-  
-Si la conozco-  
-Bueno... Nos vamos el viernes y estaremos ahí una semana, es un club, así que ya sabes hay alberca canchas de tenis, golf, fútbol, casino entre otras cosas... Aunque dicen que el clima no será bueno... No tienes problemas en la empresa-  
-No... Soluciono todo el Lunes... Y te mando mi maleta el jueves...-  
-Perfecto... Miro el reloj... Por dios, son casi las 7 de la mañana, vamos a dormir-  
-Claro...-  
-Quédate en...-  
-Contigo-  
-Que...- la castaña se ruborizo  
-Si... Vamos a dormir juntos una semana, debemos acostumbraron... Claro... Dormiremos juntos 1 año... Así qué más vale que nos acostumbremos, también a los besos- y sin más la beso, Hermione tardo en responder, pero después lo hizo, Ron la tenía de la cintura y ella tomo su cuello, el beso era lento, como probando, Ron era muy bueno besando tanto que una corriente recorrió su cuerpo cuando mordió su labio, se separaron y miraron sonrieron algo sonrojados  
-Si... Hay que acostumbrarnos- confirmo la castaña -Ahora vamos a dormir-

GRACIAS POR LEER


	2. Dinner

Hola... Regreso con un capitulo mas largo :D _

La semana había pasado muy rápido, el martes Ron y Hermione habían salido a comer el pelirrojo la había sorprendido con una propuesta "oficial" que consistía en darle el anillo y una foto para el recuerdo, configuraron sus teléfonos para que al llamarse saliera la palabra "amor" en lugar de sus nombres además de una foto besandose, sus estatus de Facebook cambiaron, "Ron Weasley se a comprometido con Hermione Granger". Su estatus tuvo muchos comentarios la mayoría de felicitación o frases como "sabía que terminarían juntos". Según lo planeado si la cena resultaba un éxito entonces regresando empezarían los preparativos para en 3 meses casarse, acordaron que sería una ceremonia pequeña y por lo civil.

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando que su avión fuera anunciado, en la sala se encontraban sus amigos más cercanos

-Todo esto me parece muy extraño...-

-Que cosa Neville-

-Como estos dos se van a casar... Si hace menos de seis meses Hermione estaba con Viktor y Ron con Lavander-

-Simple Neville... Terminaron y se dieron cuenta que se amaban... Así de simple- murmuro Ginny

-Si Neville... No te azotes... Es igual como Ginny y yo... O tu y Hanna... O Luna y Fred... Por cierto donde esta-

-En el Almacén-

-oh...- Ron y Hermione estaban susurrándose cosas por lo que ignoraban la charla de los demás, Estaban de la mano

-Y cuando será la boda- los chicos salieron de su burbuja

-En tres meses...-

-Tan pronto- dijo Hanna, sólo Ginny, Harry y Ron sabían de la condición del testamento de sus padres, los demás pensaban que la fortuna se le entregaría a los 29 -Si...-

-No es muy pronto- dijo Neville

-No estarás embarazada, verdad- Hermione palideció y después se puso muy roja, Ron se movió incomodo

-No no estoy-

-Es que no puedo pasar más tiempo sin ella- dijo Ron, Hermione sonrió

-Ni yo sin el- se dieron un Corto beso

-Que Romántico-

-Actúan tan bien que me la estoy creyendo- susurro Ginny a Harry

-Sabes mi teoría- Ginny sonrió.El avión fue anunciado

-Bien es hora de irnos- declaro Hermione, se levantaron y comenzaron a despedirse

-Suerte amiga... Que todo salga bien-

-Gracias...- se abrazaron fuerte

-Herms... Espero a tu tía le agradé Ron-

-Muy gracioso Potter- Respondió Ron abrazando a su amigo

-Espero que si- susurro Hermione abrazando a Harry

-Bien... Ron acábalos- dijo Neville

-Claro... Tengo el encanto-

- Si claro Weasley... Que les vaya bien buen viaje-

-Gracias Hanna... Encantador vamos-

-Claro amor- caminaron hacia la entrada para abordar el avión se despidieron con las manos. El vuelo fue tranquilo, Ron durmió y Hermione miro una película, al llegar al aeropuerto debían abordar un auto que los llevaría ala casa que habían rentado para la cena.

-Deja de temblar... Todo saldrá bien...- le dijo Ron cuando estaban muy cerca

-Aja- la castaña estaba muy pálida, temblaba y sudaba

-Llegamos- anuncio el chofer, ambos bajaron del auto, pero Ron se quedo bajando las maletas mientras Hermione se adelantaba, la casa era preciosa y enorme... Hermione respiro largó y abrió la puerta enseguida la vieron

-Bienvenida... Hermione querida...- su horrible tía Helen saludo y beso

-Pero que cansada te vez... No se cómo puedes gustarle a ese novio tuyo- Hermione apretó los dientes

-Vaya... Pero si es nada más y nada menos que la perfecta Hermione- saludo su prima Pansy

-Y donde esta ese novio tuyo... El tontito que se casara contigo-

-Hola buenas tardes- saludo el pelirrojo

-No... Ronald Weasley...-

-El mismo... Buenas tardes señora- saludo el pelirrojo con un apretón de manos

-Pero ustedes eran mejores amigos... Estas de broma no... Vas a casarte con Weasley-

-Somos mejores amigos y si vamos a casarnos... Tu debes ser Katy-

-Pansy...-

-Oh... Si disculpa... Mucho gusto- La tía de Hermione ya había estudiando el comportamiento del hombre, sostenía la mano de Hermione y no titubeaba en ninguna parte de la historia que les hicieron contar

-Entonces la boda es dentro de tres meses-

-Si...- Respondió Hermione

-Bueno venimos muy cansados... Podríamos dormir ya-

-Claro... Pasen...- los condujo a una habitación en el tercer piso

-este será su cuarto por esta semana... Mañana por la mañana llegan tus invitados Hermione-

-Gracias tía... Que descansen-

-Hasta mañana señora- sin más entraron a la habitación, Ron se aventó en la cama... -Bueno sobrevivimos el primer día-

-Shhh-

-Que-

-Shhh-

-Que demonios- Hermione comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación como loca -Que buscas- susurro Ron

-Un micrófono o una cámara- susurro ella, Ron encogió los hombros y comenzó a buscar también... No encontraron nada, pero Hermione escribió en un pedazo de papel "No quiero arriesgarme... Seremos también una pareja en esta habitación" Ron movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación

-Bueno... Vamos a dormir si amor-

-Si- se cambiaron para dormir, era verano por lo que Hermione llevaba un short y playera corta para dormir mientras que Ron solo llevaba un Short, se acostaron y Hermione miro hacia la puerta se acercó a Ron, le susurro

-Están tratando de escuchar si tenemos sexo-

-Que...- Ron miro hacia la puerta -Si eso quieren eso tendrán- Ron se puso enzima de la castaña -Que haces Ronald-

-Shhh amor nos van a escuchar...- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-Basta... Basta- pedía la castaña el pelirrojo paro un minuto después se acercó peligrosamente, Hermione se tensó

-Voy a hacerles pensar que tenemos sexo-

-Como-

-Shhh mira y aprende... Relajate- El comenzó a sobar su espalda Hermione no pudo evitar gemir

-Oh... Ron...- dijo con tono de voz normal, estaba tan tensa que el masaje estaba siendo como medicina para su espalda

-Así... Te gusta- dijo

-Si... Ahí... Justo ahí- El pelirrojo río, por como sonó esa frase, si el escuchara a alguien decirla detrás de una puerta creería que se estaban acostando -Hermione... Te amo- dijo el pelirrojo apretando sus hombros

-Ohh... Yo más... Eres tan bueno...-

-Ya lo se linda...-

-Oh... Ron... Te amo- Ron ejercía presión en su espalda baja y subía a sus hombros

-Ahora quiero un masaje- susurro en su oído, cambiaron de posición el resultado fue el mismo, Ron soltaba palabras que podían usarse en doble sentido. Así continuaron hasta que según sus cálculos paso tiempo junto para quien quiera que estuviera espiando pensara que ellos estaban intimando. Por la mañana Hermione despertó con una pierna encima de Ron y su cabeza en su pecho, rápidamente se levantó se metió a bañar y bajo a desayunar no sin antes despertar a Ron

-Buenos días Lucy-

-Señorita Hermione... Como esta-

-Muy bien gracias... Mi tía-

-Salió de comprar con la señorita Pansy-

-Tan temprano- la mujer sonrió un poco -Son casi la 1 de la tarde-

-Que...-

-Si... Yo iba a despertarla, pero Mary me dijo que no los molestara que deberían estar cansados por que anoche hicieron mucho ruido Hermione se ruborizo... Mary era la ama de llaves más leal a su tía Helen y sabía que ella la espiaría todo el tiempo

-no se a que se refiere- dijo simplemente, la mujer sonrío. en cuanto a Lucy sabía que no tenía problemas pues ella era muy discreta además había sido prácticamente su madre desde el accidente

-en fin... Me dijo que sus tías llegan en cualquier momento-

-Perfecto... En cuándo baje Ron...-

-Me llamabas-

-Si... Mira Amor... Ella es Lucy... Mi nana-

-Mucho gusto...-

-igualmente... Que buenos gustos tienen ambos- los dos sonrieron

-Come Ron... Que no tardan en llegar mis tías, Ron desayuno como era su costumbre en grandes cantidades Lucy se sorprendió pero pronto Hermione le dijo que era su único defecto. Después de terminar la casi comida salieron al jardín se sentaron en las sillas, Hermione con un libro y Ron decidido a volver a dormir. Estuvieron así casi una hora

-Hermione- la castaña giro para ver quien la llamaba y eran sus invitados, movió al pelirrojo y se levantó

-Tía...- Hermione corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -Te extrañe-

-Yo también... Estas hermosa...-

-Gracias-

-Herms- grito su prima, se abrazaron y dijeron cosas que no alcanzaron a oír los demás, Ron se levantó y camino hacia ellos

-Tía Jean... Tanto tiempo... Hay tanto de que platicar-

-Así es hija-

-Y donde esta Dean-

-Hay tu primo no podrá venir... Es una lástima-

-Si... Vamos a sentarnos aquí afuera el día esta hermoso, en lo que preparan sus habitaciones Todos tomaron asiento

-Bueno... El es Ron... Mi novio...- El escucharse a si misma decirlo le resultaba extraño- Ella es mi tía Kate y mi tía Jean eran hermanas de mi madre... Y ella es mi prima Katy-

-Mucho Gusto- el pelirrojo sonrió por primera vez se sintió nervioso sabía que estas personas si querían a Hermione eso lo ponía nervioso

-Como se conocieron-

-Íbamos juntos a la escuela... Somos amigos desde los 12-

-Y cuando comenzaron a salir-

-Bueno...- comenzó Hermione- Recuerdan que termine con Viktor entonces Ron y yo nos acercamos más... Una cosa llevo a la otra y el me propuso intentarlo-

-No quería...- dijo Ron, su prima sonrió y mormuro -Seguro que no...-

-En verdad... Le insistí mucho, le prometí que si no funcionábamos volveríamos a ser amigos-

-Y funciono tanto que vamos a casarnos-

-Me da gusto... Y cuantos hijos van a tener-

-Kate...-

-Que... Yo ya estoy vieja Jean... Quiero saber si tendré nietos- Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron y miraron

-Bueno... Nosotros no... Planeamos tener hijos-

-nunca-

-Si... Quiero decir... No... bueno...- La castaña estaba completamente roja

-Hermione se refiere a corto plazo... Pero...- Ron trago saliva- después... Claro que tendremos hijos-

-Si... Estamos pensando en tener dos- Ron la miro

-Me alegro... Y como los van a llamar-

-Ammm bueno... Rose- Hermione lo miro

-En realidad nunca habíamos hablado de nombres... Pero Rose me gusta... Hugo... Como mi padre-

-Señorita Hermione la buscan-

-Quien...-

-El abogado... Si podría venir al despacho con su prometido-

-Amm... Claro... En un momento regresamos-

-Compermiso- caminaron de la mano... Hermione se sentía muy apenada... Las charlas se estaban saliendo de lo acordado y aunque lo habían salvado estaban muy nerviosos

-Señorita Granger... Un placer-

-Hola abogado... El es mi novio Ronald Weasley-

-Mucho gusto... Debemos hablar... Y hacer un acuerdo matrimonial... En cuanto tiempo se casan-

-En tres meses por lo civil y la boda religiosa la atrasaremos un poco... Lo mismo que la luna de miel... Tenemos muchos pendientes en nuestros trabajos-

-Bien... Según lo estipulado un año después de casada se le dará su herencia... En seis meses debo verlos Para leerles la 2 condición de sus padres para que herede las propiedades y la asociaciones e inversiones-

-Pero... Eso no lo sabía... Cual es la segunda condición-

-Eso no puedo decircelos en este momento... Deben esperar-

-Ok... En seis meses será-

-Bueno también debo advertirles que si este matrimonio es un acuerdo- los dos se tensaron- es decir que sólo sera para conseguir la herencia, ustedes deben ser fieles pues cualquier desliz se considera falta-

-No se preocupe... Yo quiero a Hermione y no voy a engañarle y este matrimonio es real...-

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

-Quiere decir que si fracasamos en este matrimonio no heredare nada-

-Si... Si usted no se casara cumpliendo los 28 yo debo entregarle la herencia a su tía... Pero si se casa y es o engaña se le quita la mitad de la herencia-

-Y quien se queda con eso-

-Bueno... Sería para su tía y otra parte repartido a causas nobles... Pero espero no lleguemos a eso-

-Ok-

-Bueno... Ahora el acuerdo matrimonial... Ustedes saben que hoy en día todos los acuerdos son a partes iguales...-

-Si... Esta bien- dijo Ron -aunque supongamos que ella me quiere dejar- Hermione lo miro divertida -entonces yo podría dejarle todo...-

-Por que le dejaría todo-

-Por qué la amo- Ron sonó tan sincero que el corazón de Hermione se aceleró

-Bueno... Si... Siempre y cuando no tengan hijos... Si tienen hijos bueno las cosas cambian, todo sería para Hermione técnicamente pues en realidad todo quedaría a nombre de su hijo o hijos...-

-Bien...-

-Esto sería todo... Espero pasen un buen día-

-Gracias... Igualmente- el abogado salió dejándolos solos en las sillas con las manos entrelazadas

-Bien... Esto va bien... No- murmuró Ron

-Si... Va bien... Volvamos al jardín- -Si- se levantaron y salieron del despacho.

Pasaron los días, su tía Helen se portaba de manera horrible con cualquier persona, lo mismo que Pansy. Las actividades que planearon eran todas aquellas para las cuales Hermione no estaba hecha como Fútbol o Tenis o Montar, en todas las actividades Ron la salvo y apoyo, siempre robándole un beso o ella abrazándole de sorpresa y dando muestras de cariño, a los ojos de cualquiera eran una pareja normal que se amaban. Las noches eran tranquilas y siempre amanecían en posiciones comprometedoras que afortunadamente la ama de llaves veía.

Era su última noche ahí, lo que sólo significaba una cosa.. Era la cena de compromiso

-Hermione solo es una cena... Que tanto haces ahí dentro-

-Arreglándome, tu ya estas listo-

-Si... Desde hace horas...-

-Bueno... Pues baja y habla con alguien... Bajo en unos minutos-

-Mujeres... Mujeres- grito al aire, para salir a la planta baja, se acercó a Katy

-Y Hermione- pregunto la chica

-Se arregla-

-Vaya... Y tengo una duda... Como le hacen para verse... Hermione prácticamente vive en el hospital-

-corrección- Katy lo miro extraño -No prácticamente... Ella vive en ese hospital...- Kate sonrió -Pues mi trabajo también es demandante... Casi siempre la veo con su ropa del trabajo- Pansy se les unió

-Y no te da así como flojera... Que hacen para divertirse- Katy rodó los ojos

-Pues No, no me da flojera, nos divertimos de hecho... Nos vemos en su departamento o en el mío vemos películas, platicamos nuestros días, comemos juntos, cenamos juntos... Prácticamente vivimos juntos-

-Y nunca salen a bailar o algo-

-No Katy... Casi siempre es en cumpleaños o fiestas... Pero casi siempre somos Ron y Hermione siendo nosotros mismos-

-Que horror ósea que siempre la vez de blanco que anti sexy- Ron se desesperó

-Todo lo contrario prima... Es verdaderamente sexy... Sobre todo cuando estamos en la cama- lo dijo en un susurro y Katy comenzó a reír mientras que Pansy arqueaba una ceja

-Bueno... Ya que bajo la novia...- anuncio la tía Helen, Ron la buscaba con la mirada

-estamos aquí... Para festejar el enlace de Hermione y Ronald, acérquense Ron camino hasta donde estaba la tía de Hermione miro a Hermione con el cabello recogido cuidadosamente un vestido corto y zapatillas y maquillaje ligero pero que sin duda la hacían verse hermosa, recordó a la Hermione de todos los días con una cola de caballo ropa blanca y zapatos bajos. Pestaño mientras la mujer a su lado hablaba de algo que el no alcanzaba a entender, del otro lado Hermione que sostenía su mano bajaba la mirada. Ron seguía recordando el baile de Graduación donde se sorprendió al verla muy arreglada, esa noche en la que conoció a Viktor, la noche donde Ron Weasley pensó que era la mujer más hermosa de todo el baile

-Entonces... Quieren darnos una palabras- finalizo, Hermione apretó la mano de Ron, el movió la cabeza y se acercó

-claro... Claro... Bien... Bueno gracias por estar aquí, y ser testigos de este compromiso, oficial... Hermione es mi mejor amiga... Siempre peleamos... Lo hacemos todo el tiempo y sólo dios sabe por que seguimos juntos... Ella es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y por eso... Es que estoy haciendo esto- Hermione sabía que ese discurso era casi personal - Por eso hoy les anunciamos formalmente, que nos casamos en tres meses y esperamos su asistencia, muchas Gracias-

-Salud por los novios-

-Salud- gritaron a coro -Beso... Beso... Beso- comenzaron a gritar, Ron miro a Hermione, ella le hizo una mueca de "hazlo" el se acercó la beso, los dos sintieron muchas ganas de continuar el beso, pero sabían que no estaban solos así que se separaron y fueron felicitados. Hermione podía ver la rabia en los ojos de su tía.

Al regresar, acordaron ir a hablar con Molly se lo diría Ron sin rodeos, Hermione estaba muy asustada, iba en el auto de Ron rumbo a la casa de sus padres

-Y si... No lo acepta-

-Hermione... Tengo 27 años, no creo que mi madre me pueda prohibir algo-

-Si... Pero... Y si no le gusto... Si mejor le contamos... Tal vez lo entienda... Mejor...-

-NO... Estas loca... Si sabe que tendrá un hijo divorciado en menos de dos años se molestará... Es mejor que crea que nos casamos y que no funciono...-

-Esta bien...- llegaron a la casa se bajaron del auto y caminaron a la casa

-Ron... Hermione que sorpresa... Pasen pasen-

-Hola mamá-

-Señora Weasley como esta-

-Muy bien hija, como les fue en su viaje... Tenía mucho que no salían-

-Si... Algo... Pues nos fue muy bien...-

-Mamá... Esta mi padre...-

-Si... Arthur... Ven aquí- grito, el señor Weasley llego sonriendo

-Hermione... Hija como te va-

-Muy bien señor-

-Ron... Como estas...-

-Bien papá... Debo informarles algo... Por favor siéntese...-

-No me asustes Ronald- Ron inhalo y miro a Hermione... Ella le sonrió

-Voy a casarme- lo dijo de golpe, Molly abrió la boca por la sorpresa, mientras que Arthur sonrió

-Que... Cuando... Con quien... Como-

-Así mismo mamá me caso en tres meses-

-Tres...-

-Si... Me caso con... Hermione- tomo su mano -Nos casamos en tres meses-

-QUE...-

-Espera- dijo por fin Arthur -Hermione va a ser mi nuera... Será la madre de mis nietos... Esta Hermione- Hermione estaba muy muy roja, pues el escuchar que todos esperarán que ellos tuvieran hijos la hacia sonrojarse, por que su inconsciente la hacia imaginarse esa vida

-Bueno...- el pelirrojo estaba al igual que la chica muy roja

-Si... Podría ser-

-Como que podría ser- Molly Weasley seguía mirándolos a todos, sorprendida y sólo Arthur era el que preguntaba

-Si... Papá... Apenas vamos a casarnos, Hermione no esta embarazada... Eso... Vendrá más adelante- trago saliva

-Perfecto... Para mi esto es perfecto- el hombre comenzó a abrazarlos y felicitarlos

-Hermione...- Molly la llamo

-Si...-

-Ven aquí...- extendió sus brazos y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, Ron abrió mucho los ojos -No saben lo feliz que esto me hace... Siempre supe que estarían juntos... No hay mejor mujer para ti hijo... Y se que Ron te hará feliz- Hermione comenzó a llorar, se sentía muy culpable, todos tenían palabras hermosas hacia ella, cuando todo terminara se sentiría muy mal, tal vez perdería a su segunda familia

-Yo... Lo siento...- y salió hacia el auto

-Dije algo malo-

-No mamá es sólo que esta muy sensible... Iré a hablar con ella- Ron salió tras ella, la castaña estaba recargada de el auto con lágrimas escurriendo

-Que pasa-

-Oh Ron...-

-Hermione por que saliste así...-

-Tu madre... Va a odiarme... Perderé el cariño de tu familia, por la herencia... No creo que valga la pena... Deberíamos cancelar todo... Yo... No se...- Ron la miro y se recargó junto a ella, paso un brazo sobre sus hombros, recordó el momento en que la consoló por la pérdida de sus padres

-No... Hermione, nadie te va a odiar, mi madre va a culparme de todo, además terminaremos como amigos... ¿No?-

-Si... Pero... Que pasa con la otra condición-

-Que tan malo puede ser...-

-No lo se...-Ron miro a la ventana y vio como su madre estaba observando, se acercó y dio un pequeño beso, eso desconcertó a Hermione

-Vamos adentro si... Mi madre querrá organizar todo... No le niegues eso-

-Esta bien- Hermione limpio sus lágrimas y camino hacia la casa de la mano de su prometido.


	3. Yes I Do

Hola... el capitulo pasado tuve algunos problemas subiéndolo, pido una disculpa :D Espero les guste :D

Hace años tuvo un sueño, en el estaba casándose con un pelirrojo, el le sonreía ella se sentía feliz, cuando despertó corrió a contarle a su madre, esta le dijo que en un futuro encontraría a ese hombre entonces los dos serían muy felices. Hoy estaba siendo peinada por sus futuras cuñadas... Se casaria como en su sueño con un pelirrojo... Aunque no parecía un cuento de hadas...

Los meses volaron, entre los preparativos y su trabajo le dejaba poco tiempo. Su tía se encargó de mandar a seguirlos por si cometían alguna infidelidad, Ron prácticamente se mudó a su departamento, pues en la cena dijeron que ya vivían juntos, cuando el pelirrojo descubrieron que los seguía se mudó hacia su departamento, aunque se quedo en otra habitación.

Molly había tratado de persuadirlos de casarse por la iglesia, pero ellos se mantuvieron en la misma posición, muy a su pesar Molly los dejo en paz, los hermanos de Ron así como sus esposas no se sorprendieron demasiado con la noticia, todos coincidían con un "Te lo dije".

-Te gusta- pregunto Fluer, Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se miro

-Si... Gracias-

-Oh... No no no... Sin llorar...- Hermione se miro en el espejo... Estaba muy linda con el cabello recogido y su maquillaje no muy cargado, pestañeo un momento sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, recordó a su madre en el día de su boda, ella se parecía tanto a la foto que conservaba en sus manos

-Oh hija no llores- no pudo más y derramo lágrimas, trataba de calmarse, pero no podía...

-Necesito... Ver a Ron- pidió llorando

-No... Es de mala suerte-

-Por favor...- dijo todavía derramando lágrimas

-Mamá déjala... De todos modos ya se arruinó el maquillaje... Vamos a dejarlos solos- Ginny y todas le dieron un abrazo después salieron del cuarto, ella se quedo sentada con la foto en su mano. Escucho el sonido de la puerta

-Pasa- dijo esperando ser abrazada por su mejor amigo pero la voz que escucho no era la que quería escuchar

-Hermione... Veo que no pudieron hacer mucho por ti- Hermione miro a la mujer

-Que se te ofrece- pregunto

-Vengo a felicitarte... Eres muy buena actuando... Y ese chico por poco y me la creo...-

-De que estas hablando-

-Por que no vamos quitándonos las máscaras... Tu sabes perfectamente que este circo... Lo montaste para quedarte con el dinero de mi hermano- dijo la mujer colocándose frente a Hermione, ella se levantó... Ron llego al cuarto pero se quedo parado fuera de la puerta al escuchar lo último que la tía de Hermione había dicho, podía ver hacia dentro gracias al espejo

-No se de que me estas hablando... Pero ya que quieres que hablemos con sinceridad... Me caso por que lo amo... Desde qué lo conocí en la escuela... Siempre lo ame, ese es el motivo por el cual me casi con el-

-Claro... Y la herencia-

-Eso es aparte... Si no hubiera tenido una pareja, buscaría la forma de quedarme con ella-

-Ese dinero no te corresponde- grito la mujer

-Ese dinero era de mis padres... Es mío... No entiendo por que haces esto, tu tienes el dinero de tus ex maridos...por qué quieres quitarme lo que me dejaron... Eres mi tía-

-En eso te equivocas... Tu y yo no somos nada- Ron y Hermione pusieron cara de interrogación -sabes por que mi hermano murió en ese accidente... El se había enterado que tu maldita madre lo había engañado y que tu no eras su hija- Hermione se sorprendió y enojo al mismo tiempo

-Eso es mentira-

-Es verdad... Tengo la prueba de ADN, tu madre era una maldita Zorra- Hermione le soltó una cachetada

-No vuelvas a hablar así de mi madre... Nunca... Eres una mujer horrible, fuera de aquí, no vas a amargarme mi boda-

-Eres igual a tu maldita madre, interesada. Pero voy a descubrir la verdad te lo juro Hermione y entonces voy a reclamar lo que es mío... Maldita bastarda- Hermione se veía furiosa, Ron decidió intervenir

-Amor mi madre... Lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupada- ambas mujeres lo miraron -No te preocupes... Mi tía ya se va- la mujer bufo y paso de largo, después azoto la puerta, Hermione miro a Ron nuevas lágrimas se formaron -Ron...- alcanzo a decir ella, el pelirrojo se acercó y la tomo en sus brazos esta comenzó a llorar dolorosamente

-Shhh... Todo esta bien... Nada de lo que dijo esa mujer es verdad, Hermione tu eres una Granger... Tus padres te amaban... Todo estará bien- Hermione se abrazo más de Ron mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, Ron la abrazaba y trataba de calmarla, Durante años Ron pensó que Hermione quería la herencia por el dinero, la juzgo por ser tan interesada, tiempo después comprendió que estaba en todo su derecho y hoy estaba convencido que entregar su herencia a su tía sería la tortura más grande que Hermione podría tener... Con el poco tiempo que el pelirrojo había convivido con ella se había dado cuenta de la clase de mujer que era, entonces comprendió por que Hermione parecía tan triste mientras vivió en esa casa.

-Mione... Mírame- la castaña lo miro -No quiero que esto te afecte... Esa mujer solo quiere echarte a perder tu día-

-Pero no nos amamos-

-Yo te amo- dijo el pelirrojo, Hermione sintió que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo -En verdad lo hago, siempre has estado conmigo y te amo... Prometo que te haré feliz, seré el mejor esposo que tendrás- Hermione sonrió lo volvió a abrazar se alejó un poco y su rostro quedo muy cerca de su boca, se miraron a los ojos se acercaron lentamente, no supieron muy bien como pero se besaron, el beso era lento y húmedo por las lágrimas de la castaña, esta encontró tan reconfortante ese beso que lo intensifico, Ron por su parte abrazo la cintura de su amiga que estaba con una bata corta y bajo ella solo la ropa interior que "estrenaría" en su noche d esta dio un pequeño gemido en la boca del pelirrojo, lo que hizo que el hombre comenzara bobas, sin saber como ambos comenzaban a excitares aún más, sus manos comenzaron a actuar.

-Esperen a la noche de bodas- dijo Fluer riendo, los dos se separaron de golpe tragaron saliva y se miraron muy apenados, que demonios había pasado pensaron ambos, Fluer parecía muy divertida mientras que Ginny estaba algo sorprendida

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo el pelirrojo, al momento que las demás mujeres entraban, Ron se sintió comprometido a mostrar cercanía con Hermione delante de Fluer que fue quien vio en insistente, pues se supone que ellos ya tenían una relación larga. Se acercó a Hermione de nuevo le susurro a su odio - todo esta bien... Te quiero- dio un beso corto - nos vemos en un rato... Te amo- y salió lo más rápido que pudo, Hermione dio un largo suspiro

-El amor, El amor- dijo Luna y todas continuaron arreglando a Hermione.

Ron caminaba hacia su cuarto, confundido... Ese beso había sido al final muy sexual, Ron se sentía excitado... Su corazón bombeaba rápido...

-Que te pasa- pregunto Harry

-Harry... Tengo un problema- dijo sin más

-Cuál...-

-Estoy... Confundido-

-acerca de-

-Hermione...-

-Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar... Se lo dije a Ginny-

-Que es lo que según tu pasa-

-Vamos Ron, sabes perfectamente que en la escuela estabas muy muy enamorado de Hermione, pero jamás te atreviste-

-No... Estaba confundido...-

-No... Estabas jodidamente enamorado... Y ahora que están tan juntos que dormirán en la misma cama por un año, que tendrán que besarse... Tus sentimientos estar saliendo a flote-

-No... Eso no...- pero no término de decirlo

-Ron eres hombre que vas a hacer 1 año sin sexo... Estoy seguro que en algún momento vas a necesitar no sólo sexo también sentirte amado... Y perdona que te lo diga, pero Hermione también tiene necesidades, y siempre pensé que ella sentía lo mismo por ti...-

-No... Lo... Creo-

-Si... Es verdad... Te darás cuenta en unos meses... Pero sea lo que sea que quieras hacer, habla con ella...-

-De que hablas...-

-De tus sentimientos- el joven lucia muy serio

-Harry estas confundiendome más...esto solo será una ayuda que tiene fecha de vencimiento... Voy a casarme y nada va a cambiar-

-Si tu lo dices- Ron le dio una mirada significativa.

Por petición de Fluer, Hermione cambio su peinado y maquillaje, ahora su cabello estaba más suelto y su maquillaje más cargado, su vestido era el de su madre, pues sus tías insistieron que era lo correcto, le sentaba muy bien era un vestido hermoso con tirantes al hombro y la falda de corte de sirena. Aunque la boda era por lo civil y pequeña, el número de invitados era de 150 entre familiares y amigos de ambos, acordaron hacerlo lo más real posible y convencer a quienes dudaban. Escucho la música que anunciaba su entrada respiró profundo cerro los ojos

-Lista- pregunto su tío político

-Si- dijo, tomo el brazo del hombre y comenzó a caminar...

Jamás en su vida había estado tan nervioso... Algo en su interior lo hacia sudar y sentir un hueco en el estómago, respiro lento y su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la marcha nupcial, miro hacia la entrada y miro a su mejor amiga, era la novia más hermosa, inclusive más hermosa que su hermana, caminaba con una sonrisa que el pelirrojo conocía muy bien, esta le recordó a sus momentos de escuela cuando aunque no lo aceptara estaba enamorado de ella, sus miradas se conectaron y se dedicaron una sonrisa. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa el ver a Ron inminentemente le recordó su sueño, estaba muy guapo algo que no podía negar, su sonrisa lo hacia ver mucho más guapo y su mirada le daba tranquilidad, suspiro cuando al fin llego junto al juez, Ron tomo su mano y se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Por acuerdo no dirían votos, pues no se creían capaces de mentir tanto, para los demás los votos los reservaban para la boda religiosa, el juez comenzó su discurso del compromiso adquirido, ellos escuchaban e interiormente se sentía. Incómodos.

-Así que les pregunto... Están aquí bajo su propia voluntad-

-Si- respondieron ambos

-siendo así les pregunto Ronald Weasley aceptas por esposa a Hermione Granger para serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida-

-Si... Acepto-

-Hermione Granger aceptas por esposo a Ronald Weasley para serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida-

-Si... Acepto-

-Entonces por el poder que el estado me confiere los declaro señor y señora Granger- Se miraron todos gritaron beso, beso ellos se miraron y se besaron, sabían perfectamente que este paso estaba dado y que deberían comenzar a vivir juntos... Pero aquello no les preocupaba pues los dos se sentían felices y pensaban que eso era lo correcto.


	4. The New Life

Supongo que no tengo palabras que sean aceptables para el tiempo que tarde...

La realidad es que ser una persona que trabaja es muy horrible, pues ya no tienes tiempo para NADA

Espero lo compense que subiré doble capitulo :D

Ser una mujer casada fuera o no por amor, cambiaba las cosas, Hermione era muy consientes de ello tanto que sus tres meses y medio como esposa confirmaban ese pensamiento.

Días después de su boda se mudaron a la casa de sus padres donde vivirían solos, el ama de llaves y sus ayudantes solo iban de entrada por salida pues debían darles privacidad como pareja. La casa era enorme para ellos solos, pero debido a las cámaras de seguridad de los pasillos debían dormir en la misma habitación, cosa que no era problema para ninguno algunos días respetaban su espacio, otros alguno de los dos lo violaba y terminaban abrazados o demasiado juntos, Ron había tenido algunos accidentes matutinos que Hermione había tomado de forma divertida. Para sorpresa de ambos sus peleas eran menores pero seguían existiendo.

Una vez al mes habían recibido la visita del juez, Hermione había conservado su apellido dentro del hospital y dejo de ser la señorita Granger para convertirse en la señora Weasley, su rutina era muy parecida, de lunes a viernes desayunaban juntos, Ron pasaba a dejar a Hermione al hospital para después continuar su camino a la empresa, a las cuatro salían a comer y regresaban del trabajo hasta las siete, iban al gimnasio y regresaban a su casa a ver la televisión o alguna película, el sábado Hermione trabaja medio día mientras que Ron iba al almacén WW que pertenecía a sus hermanos donde el era socio, a las cuatro volvían a comer juntos, después realizaban actividades juntos, el domingo era libre es decir Hermione se dedicaba a leer y descansa mientras que Ron despertaba casi a las 3 de la tarde después descansaba. Cada mes iban a las reuniones familiares Weasley la primera reunión oficial estuvo llena de sorpresas el anuncio de dos embarazos, Ginny y Angelina además del regreso de Bill y Fluer al país. Hermione había tenido emergencias y guardias en el hospital Ron siempre la llevaba y traía, desvelándose. esté era uno de esos días.

-Ya me voy... Le dices a Ron que me llame en cuanto llegue-

-Claro Niña-

-Te quiero- Beso a la mujer y se encaminó a la salida con su maletín, al abrir la puerta se topó con Ron

-Lo siento... Lo siento... La junta se alargó-

-Esta bien, ya me iba... Quédate a cenar y nos vemos en un rato- Hermione iba a besarlo pero Ron se hizo hacia atrás -Que pasa- pregunto alarmada

-Voy a dejarte...-

-Pero no has cenado...-

-No importa... Vamos no discutas Hermione- su nana sonrió -Dejo aquí mis cosas-

-Si Ron-

-Nos vemos en un rato, vamos amor, no quiero que llegues tarde- Hermione lo miro ceñuda, camino al auto y se colocó el cinturón, Ron comenzó el trayecto

-como te fue- pregunto Hermione

-Bien... Ya sabes-

-Ron...-

-Si...-

-Esto no es necesario...-

-Que cosa...-

-Pues que te desveles por mi... Esto nadie lo sabrá... No tendremos problemas...-

-Esta bien... No me sucede nada con venir a buscarte a las 6 de la mañana, en verdad- Hermione lo miro, tomo su mano que descansaba en la palanca. Ron sintió en su interior una sensación

-Gracias... Por todo... En verdad-

-De nada...-

-Siguen siguiéndote...-

-Si... Ahí esta...- señalo un auto- En realidad no es nada inteligente- Hermione comenzó a reír, detuvo el auto en el hospital - Vengo a las 6 si...-

-Sii... Gracias- Hermione se acercó a el y lo beso fue mas un impulso que una obligación, se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta que el beso fue más por gusto que por obligación, el pelirrojo le sonrió, en su interior había duda, después salió del auto y se metió en el hospital, Ron suspiro, espero a perderla de vista para después avanzar y por fin llegar a cenar sólo y dormir solo.

Su noche fue bastante agitada, estaba esperando a Ron en la salida del hospital

-Doctora Granger- la castaña se giró

-Hola Doctor Mclaggen- El hombre era guapo, Hermione lo sabía, antes de que fuera transferido el estaba intentando conquistarla, pero la castaña no cedió -No sabía que estaba de regreso-

-Ya te dije que me digas por mi nombre-

-Si... Es que lo olvido...- Hermione consultaba su reloj, sin prestarle mucha atención

-Pues sí estoy de regreso ya los extrañaba-

-Que bien-

-Hoy salimos a la misma hora, puedo llevarte a tu casa... O podemos desayunar juntos- Hermione lo miro

-Gracias, pero estoy esperando a mi esposo...-

-Que- dijo algo sorprendido

-Si... Me case- dijo mostrando su anillo -Hace casi cuatro meses...- El hombre estaba muy sorprendido

-Fe..licidades...- El hombre hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa-Y lo conozco- Al mismo tiempo, Ron llego sonó la bocina, Hermione lo miro y sonrió - Gracias... Mira...- Hermione le hizo señas a Ron, el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja y bajo del auto, Miro al hombre Rubio que lo estaba comiendo con la mirada -Hola amor- dijo a Hermione y le dio un beso algo pasional

-Hola... Mira el es mi compañero McLaggen, el es mi esposo Ronald Weasley- sintió un vuelco en el corazón al pronunciar esa oración

-Mucho gusto- Tendió la mano al hombre y el le apretó fuertemente

-Igualmente... Nos vamos amor... Debes estar muy cansada-

-Si... Bueno... Nos vemos después-

-Si... Adiós Hermione- caminaron hacia el auto, Ron estaba con el ceño fruncido, llegaron al auto y Ron seguía con cara de enojado, Hermione comenzó a reír

-Que- pregunto gruñendo

-Nada- dijo Hermione divertida,

-Que te da tanta risa Granger-

-Pues nada...- dijo bostezando -Ya quiero dormir-

-En un poco llegamos-

-Aja- murmuro, cerrando sus ojos.

Era domingo por la mañana Ron y Hermione habían acudido al domingo Weasley, todos estaban esparcidos por la casa, En la cocina Molly, Ginny y Angelina preparaban la comida, en la sala Hermione, Audrey, Percy y Luna charlaban de cosas poco importantes En la mesa Ron, Harry, Billy y Arthur jugaban Ajedrez y en el Jardín Fluer, Fred, George y los pequeños jugaban.

-Y cuando piensan darme un nieto- pregunto Arthur a Ron

-Que... Yo- pregunto

-Si... Bill ya me dio dos, Harry y George me darán el primero solo faltas tu- Ron trago saliva y miro a Hermione que reía por algún motivo

-Yo... Falta Fred... Charlie...- Ron pensó que decirle a su padre, que no sonara tan infantil como lo anterior- Recién me case... No he cumplido los 4 meses... Dame tiempo- dijo

-Si papá... Déjalo disfrutar- Ron trato de sonreír, su padre iba a agregar algo pero fue llamado por Molly, mientras Bill perdió el interés y se alejó de la mesa

-Ron... Puedo preguntarte algo-

-Si...- dijo el pelirrojo

-Como van las cosas-

-En que...- pregunto fingiendo no entender la pregunta

-Ron... Con tu vida de "casado"- dijo Harry haciendo las comillas con los dedos

-Bien... Es extraño... Ahora nos peleamos menos y nos divertimos... En realidad... Pensé que sería más pesado-

-Ósea que te gusta esta vida-

-Si... Honestamente si...-

-Sus horarios no son muy distintos-

-Pues sí... Pero tratamos de parecer normales... Nos vamos juntos llegamos juntos... Dormimos juntos... Salimos juntos... Es la señora Weasley...-

-En casi todos los aspectos-

-Si... Casi todos... Aunque en el hospital sigue usando su apellido-

-No hablo de esos aspectos-

-Que...- el pelirrojo se ruborizo - Harry no quiero hablar de eso... Sabes que debo estar 1 año- se acercó a su oído- sin sexo... Imagina mi situación-

-Podrían arreglarlo-

-Como-

-Tres palabras... Amigos con Beneficio -Ron miro a Harry extraño

-Estamos hablando de Hermione... Que crees que me haría si se lo propongo-

- Pero ella antes de ser la doctora responsables... también es mujer y tienes necesidades... Sentimientos-

-Siii ya lo se pero ella no tiene ningún sentimiento más allá de la amistad- Harry lo interrumpió

-Y con tus sentimientos-

-Que hay con ellos...- Harry lo miro interrogante -Pues... Ahí están-

-Ronald-

-Harry... Que quieres que te diga-

-La verdad...- Ron lo miro, después volvió a observar a Hermione, esta vez sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le sonrió ampliamente

-Pues... La quiero... Eso lo sabes-

-Si... Lo se...-

-No hay más...-

-Ron... Debo exprimirte para que me digas las cosas-

-Harry no pasa nada... Hermione y yo estamos bien... Yo... La quiero... Y no tengo mucho más que decirte- Harry hubiera argumentado pero llego Hermione

-Quien va ganando-

-No puedo creer que preguntes eso... Sabes que yo-

-No... Yo estoy casi ganando-

-En tus sueños Harry-

-Hermione- la pelirroja llego también

-Que pasa Ginny-

-Sabes si McGonagall esta todavía en la clínica-

-Pues sí la última vez que me toco guardia la vi... Por qué-

-Quiero ir a verla por mi embarazo...-

-Sii... Cormac me dijo que su turno es por las tardes- Ron arqueo una ceja

-Cormac esta de regreso-

-Si...-

-Y sigue igual de guapo-

-Ginny- gruño Harry

-Que... Sólo es una pregunta... Además el esta interesado en Hermione-

-Que- dijo Ron muy enojado, Angelina que también había llegado rio por la reacción

-NO... Estaba interesado... Soy casada-

-Y eso que...-

-Ginevra...-

-No me digas así Ronaldo-

-No insinúes cosas de mi esposa... Y no me digas Ronaldo...-

-Ok basta los dos- dijo la señora Weasley- Ginny, Hermione y Angelina, podría ayudarme-

-Claro- dijeron todas siguiendo a Molly. Ron estaba con el ceño fruncido y uno de sus puños apretado, movió su ficha algo fuerte

-Y eso... Que fue-

-Que cosa-

-Estas celoso... Verdaderamente celoso-

-NO...-

-Vamos Ron...-

-Hay... Esta bien si... No me gusta ese tipo... Y si estoy celoso y antes de que me preguntes no se por que... Estoy confundido si... Contento... Jaque mate- dijo a Harry se levantó de la silla y escapo de la interrogación de su amigo.

En la cocina, Angelina y la señora Weasley estaban cortando vegetales, mientras Ginny y Hermione estaban en la mesa cortando otras cosas

-Lo digo enserio viste la reacción de mi hermano con la sola mención de Cormac-

-Gin... Fue solo por Angelina-

-No...no... No-

-Eso es lo que tu quieres creer... Estas ciega o que-

-Ginny... Que es lo que buscas-

-La verdad...-

-Cual verdad-

-Vamos... Lo dijiste hace un tiempo- Hermione miro a la pelirroja

-Ginny tenía 17 años...-

-Y eso que... Los sentimientos cuando son verdaderos no cambian-

-Que estas tratando de insinuar-

-nada... Sólo... Digo que te estas engañando... Nuevamente... Dime que no sientes algo más-

-Ginny-

-Hermione...- se miraron un segundo

-Es... Yo... No se...-

-Claro que lo sabes-

-Da igual... Esto tiene fecha de vencimiento... Da igual lo que siento-

-No... Cambia todo...-

-No... Por qué el no lo siente-

-eso no lo sabes... Yo se que si lo siente... Lo conozco- Hermione la mira con duda- dímelo... Quiero escucharlo-

-Estoy confundida-

-Sobre que hija- ninguna de las dos había visto a la señora Weasley acercarse. Las dos la miraron con nerviosismo

-Sobre una oferta de trabajo- tartamudeo la castaña

-De que tipo...- pregunto la señora Weasley

-Existe un hospital que trata a personas con pérdida de memoria... Y me ofrecieron formar parte de el... Pero no se lo digan a Ron todavía no hablo con el-

-Y te conviene la oferta-

-Pues... Si... Porque sólo trabajaría de día, a menos que surja una urgencia-

-Eso esta muy bien, sobretodo cuando tengan hijos- Hermione se tensó y se puso muy colorada mientras que Ginny reía -Por que si me darán nietos verdad-

-Este... Supongo... Pero no ahora... Estamos recién casados-

-Claro... No ahora- la señora Weasley sonrió y se alejó de las mujeres

-Hermione...-

-Basta Ginny-

-No es eso... Es verdad lo del trabajo...-

-Si...-

- Se lo dirás a Ron-

-Si...-

Después de la comida y más charla en la casa Ron y Hermione regresaron a su casa

-Niña Hermione-

-Hola... Ya se van...-

-Si... Quieren cenar... Puedo quedarme-

-No... Esta bien... Gracias... Nos vemos mañana-

-Esta bien... Hasta mañana Hermione... Hasta mañana Ron-

-Hasta mañana- Ron miro a Hermione -Tengo hambre- se quejó

-Ya lo se...-

-Entonces por que no dejaste que nos hicieran la cena- Hermione comenzó a reír y camino hacia la sala, Ron la siguió- Por que vamos a pedir una pizza... ¿No quiere?-

-Claro...- llamaron a la pizza, se pusieron su pijama y comenzaron a ver una película, cuando llego la pizza comenzaron a comer y Hermione decidió que era el momento

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo muy sería

-Quieres el divorcio- dijo Ron con cara de diversión

-Noooo...-

-Entonces... Ya quieres hijos-

-Ronald... Basta... Déjame hablar-

-Habla... Entonces- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tengo dos cosas que decirte... Estuve pensando... Y creo que necesito saber la verdad-

-Sobre que-

-Sobre lo que dijo mi tía-

-Hermione-

-No... Es que quiero saber... Necesito saber...-

-Saber que-

-Si es verdad que no soy una Granger- bajo su cabeza -Quiero llegar a la verdad... Tu sabes que no hubo ataúd... Pues mi tía decidió quemarlos, sin dejar que nadie los viera... Yo... Necesito saber... Contrate un investigador-

-Desde cuando-

-El viernes...-

-Muy bien... Sabes que te apoyo, que más-

-Tengo una oferta de trabajo...- comenzó a contarle...- es en otro hospital-

-Sin Cormac- pregunto sin querer

-Ron... Concéntrate... Eso no tiene que ver...-

-Sólo pregunto-

-Sin Cormac... El caso es que trabajaría solo de día...-

-Y te interesa realmente-

-No lo se...-

-Bueno... Piensa bien lo que quieres, sabes que yo te apoyo-

-Gracias- la castaña sonrió - bueno sigamos viendo esta cosa-

-Claro... Pero te advierto que si no duermo será tu culpa- Ron hizo un puchero y Hermione le lanzo una almohada, esa noche ninguno de los dos presto atención a la película estaban sumidos en las charlas que tuvieron cada uno con sus amigos... Los dos pensaban lo mismo "será que sigo enamorado (a)"


	5. Jealousy

Bueno... podríamos decir que apartir de aquí comienza el contenido "adulto" no es que vaya a relatar todo muy explícito, por que no se como hacerlo y no quiero que quede muy feo... esto es lo que me salió...

SI NO LES GUSTA LAS REFERENCIAS SEXUALES Y ASI... MEJOR NO LEAN :D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

-No actúes como si no pasara nada- Ron atravesó la puerta del cuarto muy enojado

-Que demonios... Por que me gritas, te van a escuchar-

-Que me escuchen- grito - estamos casados, los esposos también pelean... Los esposos también tienen problemas- grito más fuerte, los empleados perfectamente escucharon

-Problemas... Cual es el problema- pregunto en voz normal

-Que cual es el problema... Hermione por si no te has dado cuenta... Estas casada- dijo gruñendo

-Y eso que-

-Demonios...- grito, la jalo hacia el baño donde según ellos era zona segura, respiro y susurro-Tengo casi 7 meses sin sexo-

-Lo mismo que yo... No entiendo a que viene todo esto Ronald-

-Que al que siguen es a mi... Al qué vigilan todo el tiempo es a mi... Y yo estoy soportando... Por ti... Por qué te quiero...-

-Yo también te quiero... se que te siguen... lo siento... Apenas tenemos 4 meses de casado y esto se esta saliendo de control...-

-Entonces por que lo haces más difícil...- la ama de llaves se pegó a la puerta para escuchar, pero sólo escuchaba susurros, pues su cuarto era muy grande

-Lo siento no entiendo de que hablas...-

Ron se apretó la cabeza -Cuando fui por ti... Ese imbécil te estaba abrazando-

-Que...-

-Si no te hagas lo vi... Te estaba abrazando y tocando como su quisiera algo más...-

-Estas celoso...-

-Si... Quiero decir... No es justo... Que tu tengas aventuras y yo este así-

-Ron yo no tengo ninguna aventura... Te respeto... Aunque no sea un matrimonio normal jure fidelidad y eso estoy haciendo, Cormac me abrazaba por que hoy murió uno de mis pacientes más queridos...- Ron miro como sus ojos se humedecían -Yo... No quise que te sintieras así -

-Lo siento... es que... Demonios soy hombre... Pensamos en eso casi todo el tiempo, tengo necesidades que no puedo complacer... Y me desespero-

-Esta bien... Ron... Yo también tengo necesidades- la castaña se sonrojó

-No se que puedo hacer... Yo...-

-Ron... Yo se que esto es difícil y quisiera ayudarte... Dime como lo puedo hacer... Esto es mi culpa-

-Se me ocurren algunas ideas... Pero ninguna conveniente para nuestra situación...- A la mente de Ron llegaron imágenes de Hermione y el teniendo relaciones, el sacudió la cabeza - Voy a ponerme la pijama...- Hermione salió del baño él se miro al espejo y se hecho agua en la cara -Demonios... Sólo hay una palabra para esto...- miro su entré pierna - estas caliente... Muy muy caliente- Y no tenía nada que ver con el clima, corría el mes de Octubre y hacia un calor infernal así que se quitó la camisa para quedar sólo en bóxers, cuando salió del cuarto se maldijo, Hermione estaba con un short muy corto y una blusa de tirantes, no pudo evitar mirarla, no como su amiga... La miraba como la mujer que era... Para todos ella era su mujer...

-Vas a dormir así- tartamudeo

-Si... Algún problema-

-No... Sólo que se me hace raro... Estas muy roja- dijo el pelirrojo, la castaña no había podido evitar verlo casi desnudo

-Hace mucho calor... Además me duele la cabeza...- dijo sin imaginar que los pensamientos de Ron eran muy parecidos a los de ella

-Toma una pastilla- dijo automáticamente

-Si eso haré... -Hermione buscaba en los cajones, este decidió tumbarse en la cama para no verla más, estaba teniendo una erección solo de verla, se maldijo mentalmente después cerro los ojos, sintió como ella se Acostaba...

Abrió los ojos pues sintió que alguien lo tocaba en la pierna miro a un lado y era Hermione tenía la mano muy cerca de su pene abrió mucho los ojos

-Hermione... Puedes... Quitar la mano de ahí-

-No... se... hacerlo...-

-Que... Hermione despierta- se movió un poco y miro el reloj eran las 4 de la mañana y el había sentido que pasaron solo unos minutos desde que se acostó, miro las pastillas las tomo y prendió la lámpara leyó toda la información hasta llegar a la parte importante "Advertencia el contenido podría causar un sueño muy profundo" -perfecto- dijo al aire Ron trago saliva Hermione se veía muy tranquila con su mano ahí, decía cosas sin sentido Ron se tensó cuando la mano de Hermione toco su pene

-Así... Se hace... - dijo Hermione mientras Ron podía sentir como su miembro se volvía duro, mientras la mano de ella seguía ahí, de pronto lo apretó, Ron quería morir, se levantó ignorando todo y se metió al baño, respiro con dificultad... -Es tu amiga... Es tu amiga- dijo mientras se bañaba.

Cuando despertó se encontraba encima del pecho de Ron, levantó la cabeza y lo vio muy dormido sonrió, se quedo mirando su pecho, estaba bien formado y se sentía muy bien...

Miro como su pecho subía y bajaba, el calor era sofocante por lo que no tenían cobijas, Hermione miro todo el cuerpo de Ron, sus ojos se clavaron en un punto, su entré pierna estaba con una erección, sin pensarlo se mojó los labios, su mente comenzó a trabajar y se imaginó posiciones sexuales con el pelirrojo

-No Hermione...- se levantó de un salto y camino al baño para ducharse -Es Ron... Quien te hizo llorar... Con quien peleabas...- una voz en su cabeza le dijo "pero es un hombre muy bien formado... Lo deseas"- Noooo- grito sin darse cuenta pisó el jabón y resbalo dándose un fuerte golpe- Aaaaaa- grito

-Hermione- La voz de Ron se escucho fuera del cuarto de baño - estas bien... Por qué gritas-

-Si... Es que me golpe... Pero estoy bien...- sintió un fuerte dolor, toco su cabeza y miro sangre en su mano- maldita sea- dijo

-Hermione voy a entrar...-

-Nooo... Estoy bien- hizo caso omiso y escucho como la puerta se abría- esperen afuera... No quiero que vean a mi esposa desnuda- camino hacia el baño abrió la puerta para encontrar una Hermione completamente desnuda en el piso, si la situación hubiera sido distinta Ron la hubiera besado hasta hacerle el amor, si no hubiera visto la sangre

-Ron- dijo ella con pudor

-Esta bien linda...- cerro la llave y levantó a Hermione, Ron seguía sin camisa por lo que sus cuerpos tuvieron contacto directo, Hermione Gimió sin poder evitarlo, pero Ron lo interpreto como una seña de dolor y no de excitación. Tomo la bata y la coloco

-Hermione estas bien- pregunto su nana

-Si... Sólo me duele la cabeza-

-Llama a una ambulancia... Por favor- pidió Ron

-No es necesario... Yo puedo curarme-

-Estas loca... Vas a ser revisada por un médico-

-Yo soy médico-

-otro médico... Y no discutas...- Hermione movió la cabeza en negación, su nana la ayudo a cambiarse con el pretexto que Ron debía esperar la ambulancia

-Por aquí...-Dijo Ron entrando con un par de paramédicos -Que le sucedió señora-

-Mi esposa estaba bañándose... Cuando calló... Supongo que resbalo...- los hombres miraron a Ron

-Estaban juntos- pregunto uno

-No...- dijo Hermione con timidez

-Así fueron los hechos... Señora...-

-Weasley- dijo Hermione -Si así sucedió... Me golpe la cabeza... Supongo que tengo una abertura leve que no va requerir costura... O me equivoco-

-No se equivoca...- dijo el hombre algo sorprendido

-Soy médico... Pero mi esposo insistió que vinieran-

-Eso habla muy bien de el, se nota que la ama mucho...- Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron -No esta embarazada... Verdad-

-No...-

-Bien... Tome esto y Debe quedarse a descansar por hoy...-

-Bien me encargare de eso... Muchas gracias- los hombres salieron del cuarto antes de irse dijeron -señor... Posiblemente su esposa presente actitudes extrañas... Ese medicamento es como droga...-

-Muy bien gracias...- camino hacia su cuarto-Ni se te ocurra moverte sentencio Ron- Hermione estaba casi con un pie fuera de la cama -No voy a quedarme aquí... Tengo pacientes esperando por mi-

-No me interesa... Vas a quedarte aquí... Así te amarre...-

-Hay Ronald-

-llamare a mi secretaria... Para qué me traiga el trabajo a la biblioteca-

-Como quieras...- Hermione se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hacer unas llamadas.

Ron se instaló dentro de la biblioteca, Mia llego media hora después, la joven era nueva, hermosa y jodidamente sexy, según palabras de Ron... Su estado de abstinencia lo tenían bastante observador hacia todas las mujeres, aunado a esto Mía le coqueteaba descaradamente ademas usaban faldas y escotes que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. La mujer estaba acomodando unos libros que había estado mirando la posición en la que se encontraba era muy sugerente, Ron miraba a la mujer muy interesado

-Mi amor- gruño Hermione, Ron sacudió la cabeza y presto atención a Hermione, quien estaba con una bata y algo despeinada

-Hermione... Amor... Mira te presento a Mía...- la mujer miro a la esposa de su jefe la barrio de pies a cabeza

-Mucho gusto... Señora- dijo ofreciendo su mano

-El gusto es mío...- dijo Hermione

-Te sientes mal...- pregunto el pelirrojo cerca de ella

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Claro... Mía nos puedes dejar solos...- la mujer asintió y salió de la oficina, pero se quedo cerca para escuchar la conversación

-Que sucede Hermion...- no término de decirlo cuando la castaña se le lanzo a los brazos subiendo sus piernas en su cadera lo beso de manera apasionada, Ron se sorprendió pero respondió, Hermione besaba y tocaba a Ron con desesperación, el pelirrojo pronto tuvo una erección, y comenzó a responder más apasionado, cuando estaba lo suficientemente despeinado Hermione se alejó de el camino aprisa y abrió la puerta

-Te espero arriba- dijo y camino a su habitación. La secretaria de Ron entro en la biblioteca, el pelirrojo estaba respirando cansadamente y tenía un gran bulto en su pantalón

-Puedes irte... Nos vemos mañana- dijo sin decir más y corrió hacia su cuarto - que demonios fue eso Hermione Granger- dijo

-Es Weasley...- Hermione estaba en la cama con una bata que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación... El miembro de Ron estaba apretado y doloroso - no fue nada... Sólo le deje claro a esa... Que estas casado-

-Que...-Ron estaba muy sorprendido -Ósea que todo esto es por celos... Estas celosa-

-No... Sólo cuido lo mío...-

-Lo tuyo...-

-Si Ronald... En papel eres mío...- Ron gruño

-Perfecto... Si mañana llego a tu trabajo a dejar claro a Cormac que eres mía no te quejes- Ron cruzo el cuarto

-A donde vas- pregunto Hermione

-Me voy a masturbar...- Hermione abrió los ojos- primero vienes a calentarme... Y ahora debo quitarme lo caliente... Te molesta- Hermione jalo al pelirrojo lo tiro a la cama

-que demonios- dijo el pelirrojo

-Tu lo dijiste... Yo te calenté yo te enfrío- Ron abrio los ojos como platos

-No... Hermione... Esto no es...- demasiado tarde Hermione había bajado su pantalón y su erección se liberó, sin decir nada más Hermione se lo metió en la boca

-por dios...- dijo Ron se le nubló el pensamiento y sólo pensaba en terminar, Hermione estaba completamente incada con el miembro de Ron en la boca... Cuando término Hermione se levantó y le sonrió - listo- dijo sin más lo beso con pasión- Ron quiero hacerlo- pidió

-no... Así no... Mañana no recordaras nada... Ya me siento completamente miserable por dejarte darme sexo oral...-

-Yo quería hacerlo... Te me antojaste...-

-Hermione basta... Esta no eres tu... Es esa maldita medicina... Recuestate...-

-No... Yo quiero... Sexo- grito, la castaña parecía fuera de si...- quiero hacerlo...- gruño. Ron la beso, sabía que no iba a tranquilizarse... No quería aprovecharse de ella... Su mente le decía... Hazlo... Pero su corazón le gritaba Respetala. Hermione estaba tocándolo - se que me deseas...- susurro Hermione, Ron trago saliva, el pelirrojo sabía que no tenía otra opción, quito su ropa interior, la beso y comenzó a tocarla, Hermione comenzó a respirar agitada gemir y pedir más... Ron con sólo sus dedos la hizo tener un orgasmo que Hermione agradeció -Ron la apretó contra si y en solo unos minutos la chica estaba quedándose completamente dormida...

A la mañana siguiente la verdad de lo que había hecho callo en los hombros de Hermione, se levantó de golpe

-Que sucede- pregunto Ron. Hermione comenzó a llorar

-lo siento... Yo... Dios mío... Que hice-

-De que hablas- pregunto Ron confundido

-lo que hicimos anoche...-

-oh... Eso- Hermione estaba muy apenada y ofendida

-Ron... Nos cuidamos-

-Que... Creo que estas confundida que fue lo que crees que hicimos-

-Pues... Tu y yo... Nos acostamos no-

-No... Exactamente...-

-Entonces-

-Bueno... Digamos que... Esto sonara muy feo pero...-

-Dime-

-Ok... Bueno utilice esto- le mostró su mano -Yo te respeto... Pero estabas muy cariñosa y pues pensé que esta era la mejor manera- los colores del rostro de Hermione cambiaron

-Gracias...- susurro -Por no aprovecharte de mi-

-Eres mi amiga... No voy a hacer eso... Aunque legalmente podría- Ron le mostró el dedo donde tenía el anillo

-Claro- dijo Hermione - Bueno... Entonces... Olvidado-

-Oh... Linda no creo olvidarlo... Fue una de las mejores experiencias... No sabía que eras tan buena en eso-

-Cierra la boca- dijo la castaña lanzando una almohada...

El pequeño "desliz" que tuvieron había quedado en el olvido o al menos eso querían aparentar pero sus mentes los hacían soñar con esos momentos, se limitaban a tratar de evitarse, esa noche tenían una cena importante. Hermione había decidido cambiarse de hospital, aunque sus pacientes más cercanos seguirían siendo atendidos por ella. Su nuevo lugar de trabajo era una clínica para personas con pérdida de memoria, la cena de despedida fue organizada por todos en el hospital, era de gala y Hermione se debatía por que vestido utilizar

-Los dos están bonitos...- murmuro el pelirrojo

-Pero no crees que este esta muy escotado-

-No... Esta bien así...- dijo sin mirar

-Ron... Ayúdame- Ron se levantó de la cama, el negro era más tapado pero más elegante y el Rojo era más casual y Hermione se veía mucho mejor en el Rojo

-El Rojo...-

-Seguro...-

-Si... Podré presumir lo hermosa que es mi esposa- dijo besando su frente - y todos pensarán que eres mía... Cien por ciento...- Hermione arqueo una ceja

-Muy gracioso...-

-Es la verdad podemos irnos...- Hermione y Ron salieron de la casa rumbo al evento, al llegar Hermione presento a Ron con todos los invitados, se encontraban en ese recorrido cuando se encontraron a un cirujano que Hermione odiaba

-Doctor Malfoy... Le presento a mi esposo... Ronald Weasley-

-Mucho gusto- dijo el pelirrojo

-Eres de los Weasley de Francia- pregunto

-No... De los Weasley británicos... Mi padre era un trabajador simple y sencillo... Pero un día realizo un buen negocio y fue contratado para una empresa y ahora somos ricos- explico Ron con normalidad - ya veo... Es por eso que no te vez con sangre -

-Disculpe...- dijo Hermione y arrastro a Ron hacia otro lugar - Ron no le hagas caso...-

-Estúpido- gruño para si mismo -Linda voy al baño... No te muevas- Hermione asintió con la cabeza, se quedo observando

-Hermione... Granger- llamaron, la castaña giro para e contrarse con su peor pesadilla... Rubia, sonrisa perfecta, cuerpo perfecto y un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación -Holaaaa- dijo la castaña, la mujer beso sus mejillas - cuando mi novio me invito a esta cena, la verdad no quería venir... Pensé que era para una mujer vieja que se retiraría hasta que me dijo tu nombre... Tenía que venir a comprobar que eras tu...- la castaña hizo una mueca parecida a la sonrisa - y aquí estas... Te vez bien... Ya no queda mucho de la nerd que eras en la escuela- la rubia Rio

-No... ya no queda nada... Ahora tengo un trabajo, sigo en contacto con mis amigos y estoy felizmente casada-

-Casada... Y con quien- pregunto como si no lo creyera

-Precisamente ahí... Viene- el pelirrojo llego

-Lo siento había mucha gente- La rubia se tensó, conocía esa voz casi como propia había salido casi 2 años con esa voz

-No te preocupes amor... Mira a quien me encontré- la rubia volteo

-Lavander... Brown...- tartamudeo Ron

-Te casaste con Granger...- pregunto, casi parecía un reclamo

-Si...- dijo

-Pero... Como... Esto... Tu... Y ella...- Hermione estaba muy contenta internamente, tomo la mano de Ron para sacarlo de su asombro

-Pues... Simplemente paso...- respondió el pelirrojo, la rubia cambio de semblante

-pues no me sorprende...- murmuro - ella siempre fue un obstáculo para mi... Siempre estuvo entre nosotros- reclamo -Que dices- pregunto Hermione

-Si... Granger... Perdón Weasley- Lavander estaba verdaderamente enojada- el siempre estaba hablando de ti siempre preocupado por tu estúpida vida-

-Lavander quieres callarte- pidió Ron

-Que... Es la verdad tu estabas enamorado de esta simple desde que estábamos en secundaria... No recuerdas el día que dijiste su nombre mientras estabas conmigo- Ron adquirió un color parecido a su cabello en su cara, Hermione estaba muy asombrada esa declaración era demasiado para ella.

-Basta...- dijo alguien detrás de la rubia - estas armando un espectáculo... Será mejor que nos vallamos... Buenas noches doctora- dijo un joven que Hermione poco conocía, arrastro a Lavander lejos. Ron miro a Hermione

-Yo... Esto...- pero fue interrumpido por el director del hospital, dio un largo discursó sobré Hermione y su labor como médico, mientras el hombre hablaba Hermione estaba digiriendo la información que Lavander le había dado, seguían tomados de la mano, la saco de sus pensamientos unos aplausos ella sonrió sabía que eran para ella, sonrió

-Ahora... Doctora... Háganos el honor de abrir la pista con su marido- La castaña se tensó, miro a Ron este le sonrió y caminaron a la pista "The way You Look tonight" comenzó a sonar, la canción tenía historia en su vida, fue la primera canción que bailaron juntos, Ron tomo la cintura de Hermione y la acercó a el beso su frente y comenzó a bailar lentamente, la chica tomo sus brazos y los paso por el cuello de el pelirrojo mientras la canción sonaba ellos bailaban perdidos en lo que sentía, sus corazones estaban acelerados Ron podía oler su cabello, ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho pues el era mucho más alto que ella, cerro los ojos sin pensar en nada más... Sólo ellos existían en esa pista de pronto Ron tuvo el impulso bajo su cabeza, Hermione subió la suya y sus ojos se conectaron, lentamente se unieron en un beso tierno que los relajo a ambos... Cuando cortaron el beso siguieron bailando... Bailaron casi toda la noche y se besaban de vez en cuando para los demás eran una pareja perfecta, que desbordaba amor... Al llegar a su casa se acostaron, Ron abrazo a Hermione esta suspiro y se dejo abrazar... Ambos estaban pensando en sus sentimiento y como la farsa estaba avanzando pero arrastraba muchas verdades a medias y muchas complicaciones... La castaña tuvo un nuevo pensamiento " tengo que divorciarme"...


	6. The Condition

Bueno aunque creo que tengo pocos lectores...

A ellos les digo que siento la tardanza, mi tiempo es reducido pero ya estoy por escribir los últimos capítulos, tengo como 4 ya escritos pero no tengo mucho acceso a la computadora :(

Bueno Gracias por leer :D

The condition

La cabeza le daba vueltas todo se había complicado, hablo con Ginny acerca del divorcio esta le dijo que estaba sobre actuando que se tranquilizara, después de pensarlo y hablar con Ron decidió olvidar la idea del divorcio. el siguiente mes pasó sin contratiempos, o tal vez era por los cambios en su vida...

Como el cambio que tenía que enfrentar en este momento

-Ron podemos pedir algún tipo de ascensor para... Hacer algo- Hermione lo miro -Mira... No es que no quiera esto... Pero... Tu-

-Tu eres quien decide... Juro que si tu respuesta es no... Esta bien...- afirmo Ron

-No lo se... Es una decisión muy grande-

-Es algo que nos unirá por siempre... Por mi esta bien- Ron sonrió

-Lo se...-

-Y debemos... Ya sabes...-

-aja...- los dos se sonrojaron

Flash Back

Estar confundida era poco... Después de la escena de celos... Los besos cada vez más pasionales y escenas donde las hormonas tomaban la delantera ... Esa era su nueva situación... Ya tenían seis meses de matrimonio, eso significaba dos cosas la primera que estaban a la mitad de su matrimonio, segunda tendría la mitad de su herencia, por eso estaban en las oficinas

-Señores Weasley... Pasen-

-Si... Gracias- los dos de la mano pasaron a la oficina

-Señores Weasley... Como les va- saludo el abogado Hermione miro a su tía ya en el lugar sentada con un hombre que parecía un abogado

-Muy bien... Gracias- contesto el pelirrojo

-Que bueno... Bien... Les diré que su dinero no será depositado en una semana-

-Por que-

-Tenemos algunos problemas...-

-Que tipo de problemas- pregunto Hermione molesta

-Bueno... su tía apelo y el juez decidió que se debía realizar la voluntad de su padre-

-Que... Con qué fundamentos-

-Bueno... Afirma que su matrimonio es falso y que... Usted no es hija biológica de su difunto hermano- Hermione miro a su tía

-Bien... Y entonces-

-Bueno... Debe cumplir la última voluntad de su padre-

-y cual es-

-Bueno... la última y verdadera voluntad de su padre-

-Abogado... No quiero que me lea todo el documento... Vaya al grano, por favor... -pidió Hermione

-Bien... La condición... Es que le pongas su nombre al primero de tus hijos-

-Pero- dijo el otro hombre - mi cliente contra demando y el juez acordó que no vamos a esperar años para ese hijo- los dos abrieron mucho los ojos- tienes 6 meses para quedar embarazada...-

-Que... Pero... Por qué...-

-Por que esta farsa debe terminar...- gruño su tía

-Esta fue su voluntad señorita... No creo que sea problema... están casados...-

-Si...- Balbuceo -Pero no planeábamos tener hijos... No por ahora... en un tiempo... Además esto no es su voluntad... Es la de ella- dijo señalando a su tía

-Bueno... Da lo mismo... De todos modos los tendrán...-

-Pues no es justo...- Hermione estaba roja del coraje

-No es algo que yo quiera señora... Esta aquí escrito- Hermione estaba muy enojada

-Esto es venganza... Estoy segura-

-No se ponga así señora- dijo su abogado

-Pero como... Y si no puedo embarazarme... Que-

-bueno... Podríamos meter un plazo... Presentando su expediente-

-Y si jamás puedo...-

-Hermione- dijo Ron hablando por primera vez

-Que...-

-Tranquila-

-No Ronald... Como me pides que me tranquilice- Hermione se levantó de su silla, estaba muy histérica, el abogado tenía cara de susto, y su tía reía sin disimulo, el pelirrojo se levantó y tomo a Hermione de las muñecas, la chica comenzó a forcejear

-Hermione ya- la chica comenzó a llorar

-Por que me hace esto-

-Cual es el problema... Están casados- grito su tía -Oh este joven no te cumple-

-TU cierra la boca- grito Hermione, la chica iba a abalanzarse sobre su tía pero Ron la jalo y la beso, Hermione lucho un poco, pero después se tranquilizo por el beso, se relajo mucho tanto que ella misma se sorprendió se separaron

-Lo siento- se disculpó Ron...

-Esta bien- dijo el abogado

-Esto no se va a quedar así- sentencio Hermione, Ron la apretó contra el

-Estaré en contacto con ustedes- dijo su tía con burla

-Claro nos vamos... tenemos que hacer un bebe- dijo el pelirrojo el abogado sonrió. Hermione iba recargada de Ron llorando, llegaron a su casa...

-Entonces... Vamos a tener un bebe- dijo el pelirrojo la castaña camino hacia su habitación

Fin del flash Back

-Hermione... por qué no damos un plazo para eso... Es decir... Vamos a darnos este día... En la noche decidimos si tenemos o no un bebe- propuso Ron en el desayuno del domingo

-Si... Estoy de acuerdo- Y con esas últimas palabras comenzaron su domingo... Ron decidió mandar un mensaje a Harry que aunque estaba con Ginny cuidando de el pequeño James accedió a ir a su casa pues Hermione acudiría con Ginny.

-Pasa amigo- dijo el pelirrojo

-Gracias... Como estas Ron... Supongo que quieres hablar-

-Si... Fuimos a ver al abogado... Debemos tener un hijo...-

-quienes-

-Hermione y yo... Por supuesto-

-Es en serio...-

-Si... Tenemos seis meses-

-Lo vas a hacer- pregunto Harry

-No lo se... Estoy muy confundido-

-Ron... Háblame con honestidad... En primer lugar... Hermione te lo esta pidiendo-

-No... En realidad yo fui el que le dijo que por mi estaba bien-

-Por ti esta bien... Ron... Un hijo es una responsabilidad... No es un juguete-

-Yo se...-

-Entonces-

-Bueno... Yo no creo casarme otra vez... Un hijo con Hermione me aseguraría seguir viéndola... Y estar cerca de ellas-

-De ellas... Todavía no sabes si tendrán un bebe y ya es ella-

-Si... Quiero decir... Si Hermione acepta... Vamos a tener un bebe- Harry lo miro

-Ron... Si estamos hablando honestamente... Creo que debes aceptar otra cosa... Y eso son tus sentimiento... Tu quieres un hijo con Hermione... Por qué estas enamorado de ella-

-Yo... No... Quiero decir la quiero... Es perfecta... Es simplemente que algo sucede cuando estoy con ella... No se cómo explicarte-

-Yo si... Se llama amor-

...

-Debemos hablar-

-Que sucede Hermione-

-Mi tía... Quiere que tenga un hijo-

-Tu... Con Ron-

-Por supuesto que nosotros dos Ginny... Quien más...-

-Esto es perfecto-

-No... Quiero decir... No se que hacer-

-Que dijo Ron-

-Pues... El me dijo que lo tuviéramos... Después dijo que no... Hoy dijo que lo pensáramos y en la noche lo decidíamos-

-Y entonces... Que responderás... Quieres un hijo-

-No lo se...-

-Hermione... Si pasa un año y se divorcian seguirás tu vida... Quieres casarte de nuevo-

-No- respondió sin pensarlo...

-Pero quieres un hijo-

-Si...-

-Pelirrojo- Hermione sonrió inconscientemente

-No lo se... Tu que harías Ginny... Lo digo enserio...-

-Hermione... Sabes bien que esto esta más allá de una herencia... Dime la verdad... Cierra tus ojos y dime... Te imaginas con un hijo de Ron- Hermione suspiro cerro sus ojos y comenzó a imaginar

-Si...- susurro

-Entonces... No hay más...- Hermione miro a Ginny

...

Ron coloco una mano en la puerta suspiro y giro la puerta, siguió de largo hacia su habitación, se sentó en la cama suspiro

-Ron- dijo Hermione

-Hola...-

-Vas a cenar...-

-No...- se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron -Hermione... Ya decidiste algo-

-Si...-

-Yo también... Quiero que sepas que eres una mujer estupenda y te...- por un momento Ron se detuvo a mirarla, sabía que la palabra correcta no era la que pronunciaría - quiero... Y es por eso que si tu estas de acuerdo... Podemos tener un hijo-Hermione lo miro tomo su mano y la apretó, Ron no resistió la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas... Sabía que podían estar escuchándoles por lo que le dijo-Eres un hombre maravilloso y no abra nadie más perfecto para ser el padre de mi bebe... Así qué si acepto adelantar el bebe- susurro, permanecieron abrazados un momento

-Vamos a hacerlo- dijo Hermione... Sin más

-Ahora- Ron se sonrojó

-No... Quiero decir... Que esta decidido... No debe. Ser ahora mismo- ambos sonrieron

-Bien... Será cuando deba de ser- ambos de abrazaron

Después de la decisión tomada por ambos, había pasado una semana ninguno de los dos había tomado la iniciativa... Estaban en la cama cada uno de su lado

-Ron...-

-Hermione-

-podrías... Acercarte... Tengo frío...-

-Claro- Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazo - así esta bien- ella suspiro y respondió -Si- Ron decidió que era ahora o nunca, por lo que comenzó a tocar el pecho de Hermione esta suspiro sin rechazo, comenzó a frotar su mano en la espalda, estaba comenzando a respirar más acelerado, Ron lo noto y decidió ser arriesgado, bajo su mano al trasero de la chica esta gimió débilmente

-Roon... Yo...-

-Shhh... Sólo déjate llevar- susurro el pelirrojo

-Es que... Quiero saber que es especial-

-Hermione... Eres mi mejor amiga... Vas a darme un hijo... Esto es especial por muchas mas razones... Pero si no estas segura... Por mi esta bien- dijo alejándose

-No... Ven- dijo con voz ronca girando para quedar de frente. El pelirrojo no espero otra duda de su parte, beso a la castaña. El beso fue muy pasional, Ron subió la camiseta de Hermione para tocar su vientre, cuando su mano toco la piel, esta se erizó, Hermione comenzó a actuar también pronto comenzaron a deshacerse de su ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior se besaban cuando Ron coloco las manos en su espalda y desabrocho su brasier

-No...- dijo Hermione cubriéndose el pecho con la mano

-Tranquila... No voy a hacer nada que no quieras- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Tengo miedo...- susurro temblando, Ron la abrazo

-Confía en mi... Te quiero- susurro

-Y yo a ti- dijo Hermione

Ron beso su frente y bajo sus brazos, Hermione suspiro y aflojo sus brazos cuando la prenda callo, ella se abrazo de Ron el la beso para que tuviera más confianza, la beso con mucha pasión, Hermione poco a poco fue relajándose tomando más confianza y adquiriendo más necesidad, Ron recostó a Hermione y quito la única prenda que le faltaba para estar desnuda, ella cero los ojos, la beso despacio hasta que le faltará el aire, después se quitó su bóxer. La castaña sintió su corazón bombeando aceleradamente, Ron regreso a sus brazos, sus cuerpos se rozaron desnudos por primera vez, estaban fascinados con la cercanía

-Ron...- dijo Hermione en forma de susurro

-Quieres que me detenga- pregunto este con la voz ronca

-No... Quiero-

-Que quieres...- susurro Ron en su oído

-Que lo hagas ya- suplico, Ron la beso con desesperación, se acomodó y entro en ella ambos gimieron dentro de sus bocas...

Se encontraban acostados sobre la cama, desnudos y felices, su primera vez juntos había resultado maravillosa, la mejor experiencia en el sexo para ambos. fingían dormir, Hermione estaba sobre el pecho de Ron este cubría su cintura con su brazo. Ambos mantenían una sonrisa y tenía el mismo pensamiento... Ojalá que el bebe tarde mucho tiempo en llegar... Por qué aunque ellos lo negarán estaban completamente perdidos el uno por el otro...

Cuando abrió los ojos su primer pensamiento fue de soledad, no sentía un pensó sobre el, miro hacia el baño y escucho a Hermione tarareando una canción, sonrió eso era buena señal, no quería que su relación se complicara ahora que habían intimado. Espero a que ella saliera, pero fingió no estar despierto, Hermione estaba enredada en la toalla, sabía que Ron no despertaría temprano pues era fin de semana, ella debía asistir a la cita con el investigador para saber que había sucedido en el accidente de sus padres.

-Buenos días...- dijo Ron besando su frente

-Buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa -Vas a quedarte en casa...-

-Si... Tu no-

-No... Tengo cita con el investigador... Y además- se sonrojó - debo ir al ginecólogo... Para saber si... Esta todo bien-

-Pues te acompaño a ambos lugares... Yo también tengo que saber si esta todo bien... Esto es de dos-

-Si... Ya lo se... Esta bien... Entonces ve a bañarte y desayunamos para irnos-

-Claro- Ron corrió al baño, Hermione término de cambiarse y bajo a desayunar

-Hermione... Tienes visita- susurro

-Quien...-

-Primita... Como estas-

-Pansy... Hola, que te trae por aquí...- dijo sin gusto

-pues en realidad vengó a utilizar tu piscina... Ya sabes que esta muy frío afuera y la tuya esta techada-

-Oh... Claro... Pues úsala, pero te advierto que esta ahí, canuto... Y ustedes no tienen buena relación...-

-Es diabólico ese animal... Pues me las arreglare- dijo la mujer ya en el comedor

-Mi amor... No viste mi tenis... Oh... Hola prima-

-Hola Ronald-

-Están lavando esos tenis... Utiliza otros-

-Si ya tengo otros... Sólo preguntaba por ellos- también se sentó a comer

-Y ustedes como van con eso del heredero- pregunto Pansy, Hermione arqueo un ceja

-Bien... No es nada del otro mundo... Sólo que debemos dejar de cuidarnos- dijo simplemente Ron, ahora Pansy fue la que arqueó una ceja

-Pues suerte con eso...-

-Gracias... Bueno nos vamos...- dijo levantándose de la mesa -Nos vemos después Pansy...-

-Si adiós- se despidió de ellos y corrió hacia la cocina para sacar toda la información que pudiera.

Ron y Hermione estacionaron el auto en un centro comercial. Después de haber visitado al médico y abre programado unos estudios para ambos se dirigieron a comer en el centro comercial donde el investigador privado les daría los avances de su investigación.

-Ya pensante en un nombre- Pregunto de repente Ron

-Sabes que debe llamarse Hugo- Dijo Hermione sin ninguna incomodidad

-Eso si es niño... Y si es niña- dijo el pelirrojo abriéndose paso por el camino

-Lo justo es que lo decidas tu-

-Es en serio... Me vas a dejar escoger el nombre...-

-Si... Vas a ser su padre- ambos sonrieron. Caminaron hasta el restaurante

-Donde se supones que nos esperaría- pregunto Ron

-Debemos ocupar una mesa y el llegara...-

-Por que tanto misterio...-

-No lo se... Supongo que es por quienes te siguen...-

-Mesa para dos- pregunto el hombre

-Si...- respondió Ron, los hicieron pasar y tomar sus asientos ordenaron la comida, de pronto una pareja se acercó y los saludo, Ron no entendía el entusiasmo de la pareja, pero descubrió que era el investigador, la escena pareció casual, dos parejas de amigos encontrándose y decidiendo comer juntos.

-Les presento a la señorita Smith mi asistente-

-Mucho gusto...-

-Les tengo tres noticias...- espero alguna reacción, el mesero llego con sus platillos - coman... Debe verse normal y casual -El hombre comenzó a comer y hablar -La primera es acerca de quien lo sigue señor Weasley- Ron de puso atento -Es un hombre llamado Colín... Su verdadera pasión es la fotografía pero hace este trabajo para tener ingresos... Lo contacté y si duplica el precio dejara de seguirlo... Sólo fingirá hacerlo-

-Perfecto... Lo pago... Estoy arto de ser seguido-

-Bien... Ahora necesito saber una cosa... Su matrimonio es real- ambos se miraron

-Si- respondió Ron -Estamos buscando un hijo...-

-Bien... Entonces no se sorprenderán con esto... Su tía pretende anular su matrimonio pues afirma que no hay consumación... Pero ya que están buscando un hijo... Supongo que ese tema es más que inútil- por primera vez ambos se quedaron sin palabras... La consumación se había dado la noche anterior, no seis meses atrás.

- Y el final es un poco más serio y me gustaría que termináramos de comer... No quiero que suceda nada malo-

-Bien...- dijeron ambos

-Y cuanto tiempo lleva en esto- pregunto Ron

-Casi 20 años... Soy algo costoso pero lo valgo...-

-Y usted cuanto tiempo tiene siendo su asistente-

-Casi 15 años ... Soy además su hermana-

-No se parecen en nada...-

-Bueno señora Weasley... Eso es por que somos adoptados ambos...-

-Oh... Ya veo- continuaron comiendo y Hermione pidió un helado, lo mismo hizo la hermana del investigador.

-Bueno... Señora... Como usted me informo usted tenía 15 años cuando sus padres murieron... Ellos según usted me informo habían viajado a una segunda luna de miel. Lamento decirle que esto es mentira sus padres visitaron diferentes clínicas-

-Clínicas... Estaban enfermos-

-no... Todavía no logró enterarme del motivo, pero buscaban algo o a alguien-

-Es todo lo que averiguo- pregunto el pelirrojo

-No... El testamento de su padre fue cambiado antes de su viaje... Anteriormente le dejaba algunos vienes a su tía... Pero esto cambio-

-Ella lo sabía-

-Si estaba enterada y demando a su padre pues según ella esos bienes eran de sus abuelos... Su padre y su tía tuvieron un insistente en un restaurante... Según mi fuente su padre le reclamaba cosas como "Que es lo que pasa contigo... Es tu madre... No tienes corazón"

-Tengo entendido sus abuelos están muertos

-Si... Ambos-

-Sigo buscando a los testigos pero... Le pido paciencia... Le prometo que daré con la verdad-

-Gracias-

-Me comunicare con usted en poco tiempo, cuando regrese de Irlanda, donde sucedió el accidente- dijo el Hombre levantándose y desliéndose la castaña permaneció sentada sin tocar su helado

-Estas bien- pregunto Ron tocando su mano

-Si- la castaña se estremeció por el contacto

-Quieres ir al cine... Yo invito...-

-¿Vas a dejarme elegir la película?-

-Si... Aunque sea una romántica-

-Perfecto...-Dijo sonriendo, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron al cine para disfrutar de su día libre


	7. Broken Heart

Espero no ser tan mala en esto de Escribir XD

IamAmortentia

Broken Heart

-Vamos... Sólo un poco mas- pedía Hermione

-Quieres matarme...-

-Aguanta un poco más... Sii... Ron... Si- la castaña se desplomó sobre el pecho de su marido sin fuerza. Les quedaban sólo un meses para engendrar un hijo, sus estudios habían salido correctamente, el ginecólogo les dijo "sólo háganlo... Y sucederá cuando menos lo esperen" ambos estaban en una zona de confort donde ninguno de los dos hablaba del futuro, vivían el momento se sentían uno. No importaba que fuera temporal, si algo tenían claro era que ese bebe sería hecho con amor... Silencioso pero amor.

Se mostraban más cariñosos en público y se sentían bien en ese estado, ensayaban con James el arte de ser padres y ya tenían una lista con posibles nombres. el tiempo les había dado más confianza, se había perdido del objetivo que era la herencia, parecía que estaban dispuestos a seguir en esa rutina, ciertos días tenían dudas donde ella se sentía utilizada y no amada, pero entonces el llegaba con alguna sorpresa y sus dudas se despegaban, las dudas de el surgirían cuando ella hablaba con su abogado y escuchaba palabras como Herencia, periodo o divorcio, pero el las olvidaba cuando ella susurraba un Te quiero en medio de la noche. Sus momentos de intimidad eran casi diarios ellos se necesitaban el uno al otro y no caían en la rutina pues jugaban bien a la seducción esta noche era el turno de ella es por eso que se encontraban en la oficina de Ron.

-Linda...-

-mmm-

-Tenemos que ir a casa -

-No... Quiero un hijo... Vas a darme un hijo- susurro, Ron se rio

- Hermione... Hemos roto nuestro propio récord... Quien lo diría tan sería y tan caliente-

-Oye...- dijo golpeándolo

-Que... Es la verdad... O dime... No te gusta-

-Shhh te van a escuchar...-

-Jajajaja... Ahora eso te preocupa... Para tu información hace horas se fueron... Me quede horas extras a trabajar... No pensé que me vinieras a buscar-

-Bueno estoy llena de sorpresas-

-Si ni como dudarlo- Ron paso una mano sobre su espalda y bajo hasta sus glúteos

-Ron... Deja de provocarme -Hermione comenzó a besarlo lentamente-

-Hay mujer... Vas a matarme... la última y nos vamos a casa si-

-Aja- murmuro la castaña sintiendo el miembro de Ron listo para recibirla...

Mientras en pareja se encontraban "bien" en la cuestión laboral estaban mucho más cómodos Hermione estaba muy feliz en su trabajo, sus pacientes le contaban la misma historia cada semana pero eso no la aburría, en sus casi cinco meses de trabajar ahí todavía no conocía a todos los pacientes pues la clínica era la más grande del país y albergaba casi 6 mil pacientes.

-Entonces tu prueba salió negativa- preguntaba su amiga y asistente Luna

-Si...-

-Lo sabe Ron-

-No le dije que me haría una prueba... No me gusta ver su rostro de decepción-

-Entiendo...-

-Y tu y Fred como van-

-Bien... Intentando... Sabes que a los Weasley no les molesta intentar- Hermione contuvo una carcajada

-Luna... Que hay en la zona 19 esos pacientes no los he tratado-

-Bueno... Esos pacientes son los llamados no identificados... No se encontraron parientes o documentos que los identifique-

-Ni por huellas digitales-

-No... Lo que pasa es que ellos se quedaron estancados en una época d su vida y no aceptan a las personas-

-Quiero conocerlos... Cuantos son-

-10, pero no puedes verlos-

-Que... Entonces... Como voy a revisarlos-

-Pues... No se...- Hermione arqueo una ceja -Bueno intentare con uno...-

-Bien... Que te parece Rose...-

-Si... Mándala al cuarto de evaluación- camino al cuarto de evaluación-

-Ya viene- escucho el sonido de una silla

-Hola...- susurro

-Hola...- le contesto una voz que la hizo estremecer...

La mujer estaba tapada de los pies a la cabeza como si fuera un fantasma tenía la típica Ropa que le ponen a los enfermos mentales-Como te llamas-

-Rose-

-Por que dudas...-

-Eres nueva...- pregunto - tu voz me recuerda a alguien... Pero no eres ella-

-A quien te recuerdo...-

- A mi hija...-

-Como se llamaba-

-Jean... O eso es lo que recuerdo-

-Que más recuerdas...-

-No mucho... Yo tenía un esposo... Y una hija... Era adolescente... Muy inteligente y bonita... Pero no le gusta su cabello...-

-Cuantos años tiene-

-Tu voz me recuerda a mi Jean... Ella tenía 15... Que día es hoy-

-Viernes-

-iVa en el instituto... Cuando sea grande quiere ser doctora...- a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la voz de la mujer también le recordaba a su madre pero ella sabía que eso era imposible su madre estaba muerta -Yo quiero ver a mi Jean... no estoy loca señorita... Se lo juro... Ese auto nos perseguía y de pronto desperté aquí...-

-Tranquila Rose... Voy a ayudarte... Voy a buscar a tu Jean-

-Gracias... Como te llamas-

-Emily...- mintió, uno de los requisitos era que no le dijeran su nombre real a sus pacientes

-Es un bonitos nombre... Tienes hijos-

-No... Pero estoy buscando embarazarme- no supo por que pero esa mujer le daba confianza-mi esposo y yo buscamos un hijo-

-Espero lo consigan..-

-Gracias...-

-Her... Emily Ron te esta buscando-

-Es tu marido-

-Si... Nos vemos después Rose...-

-Adiós... Emily- salió de el cuarto camino en silencio

-Quiero conocerlos a todos- fue lo único que dijo, luna sonrió para si misma. Llegaron a la salida Ron estaba en el auto esperándola, lo miro y sonrió el le devolvió la sonrisa, la castaña se abrazo de el y comenzó a llorar

-Que sucede... Hermione que te pasa-

-Abrazame... Por favor... No me sueltes-

-aquí estoy... No te voy a abandonar- después de mucho tiempo llorando y siendo estrechada mientras escuchaba palabras de aliento Hermione se soltó

-Conocí a una mujer... Ella me recordó tanto a mi madre- susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Oh... Mi amor... No te pongas así- Ron dijo las palabras desde el fondo de su corazón y Hermione las sintió reales, se acercó y lo beso... Cuando se separaron

-Tengo algo que decirte...- dijo Ron sin aliento, casi se escucho como una súplica -Algo cambio... Hermione... Yo... Necesito- pero no término de decirle las palabras pues ella lo volvió a besar

-Yo también necesito decirte algo...-

-Yo primero... Hermione yo te...- fue interrumpido por el celular de ambos, sus cinco minutos de valentía se esfumaron...

La madriguera estaba llena de personas, una pareja se perdió entre tantas personas

-Hermione alguien puede vernos-

-No me importa- dijo besándolo acorralandolo en un ropero -quiero hacerlo... Necesito esto-

-Por que tanta necesidad- dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta y cargando a la castaña

-No se... Sólo necesito que entres-

-Tus deseos son órdenes- dijo el pelirrojo comenzando su encuentro.

-Te dije que tenías que cuidar a James... Ahora le debemos a mamá una- decía la pelirroja

-Cual es el problema de deberle una- Ginny rodó los ojos -A donde vamos...-

-A buscar a Ron y Hermione... No escuchaste a mamá-

-Si... Pero yo no... Por dios...- Ron y Hermione se taparon con la sábana

-Que hacen aquí... Es mi habitación- grito Ron, Ginny y Hermione comenzaron a reír fuertemente mientras que Ron y Harry estaban muy rojos

-Mamá quiere vernos a todos en la sala- dijo la pelirrojo llevándose a su marido que estaba completamente en shock

-Vamos Ron-

-No entiendo esto no te molesta- la castaña se estaba vistiendo

-No en realidad... Estamos casados... Lo recuerdas-

-Bueno... Si pero... Tu y yo... Nosotros-

-Shhh vamos abajo- dijo saliendo del cuarto

Ya en la sala

-Tenemos que hacer un anuncio- dijo Bill, todos prestaron atención

-Bill y yo vamos a ser padres- grito Fluer

-Oh por dios otro nieto que feliz me hacen- murmuro Molly abrazando a su nuera, el resto de la familia los felicitaba y abrazaba, después de comer todos los adultos se quedaron en la sala, sorprendentemente todos los niños estaban dormidos. Como los asientos no alcanzaban para todos algunos estaban sentados en el piso algunas parejas estaban sentadas uno sobre el otro este era el caso de Ron y Hermione

-Deberíamos hacer un viaje familiar- comento Molly

-Esa es una excelente idea, podemos ir a unas Cabañas en el bosque alejados de todo... Que les parece- comento Charlie -Yo puedo conseguir un Excelente precio-

-Mi familia y yo estamos dispuestos- dijo Bill

-Lo mismo nosotros-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes Luna y yo vamos-

-Nosotros también mamá... Pero debemos coordinar las cosas en la juguetería-

-Cuenten con nosotros-

-Y con nosotros... Sólo debemos tener unos días para arreglar las cosas... Verdad Hermione-

-Si... Cuando nos iríamos-

-Les párese el siguiente viernes por la tarde-

-Perfecto...- dijeron todos

-vamos a hacer unas llamadas- dijeron algunos y se alejaron. Los demás se perdieron en sus asuntos Hermione estaba en el jardín mirando el lago

-Hola- dijo la pelirroja

-Hola...-

-Que demonios están pensando ustedes dos-

-Bueno... En nada... Sólo intentamos tener un hijo-

-Y por eso deben hacerlo en todo momento-

-No lo hacemos en todo momento... Además no veo el problema- dijo sin mirarla

-La realidad es que yo si veo un problema- dijo en tono molesto

-Disculpa...-

-Si... Tu crees que conoces a Ron... Pero no es así... No del todo... Su decisión de tener un hijo viene de su amor por ti...-

-Ron no esta enamorado...-

-No discutiré eso... Me preocupa su juego...-

-Un hijo no es un juego... Nadie esta jugando-

-Bueno... Sus planes... No le encuentro mucho sentidos ahora... Te embarazas y luego-

-Tengo a mi hijo... Crió a mi hijo... Que parte no entiendes-

-Pues... Ustedes... Se divorciaran... Vivirán por siempre juntos pretendiendo que no sienten nada o por fin tendrás el valor para decírselo... O te parece muy bien usar a mi hermano como banco de esperma o para satisfacer tus necesidades

-Ginny... No quiero ser grosera pero no es como si tu hermano no disfrutara... no lo estoy obligando a nada el quiere estar conmigo... El quiere coger conmigo y al final de cuentas no es asuntó tuyo- la castaña se levantó y dirigió a la casa, la pelirroja suspiro y camino detrás sin intención de alcanzarla

Dentro de la casa Ron y Harry vieron como entraban Ginny y Hermione muy molestas se miraron

-Creo que están enojadas...-

-Si... Vas con tu esposa o con tu hermana- pregunto Harry

-Prefiero a Hermione- ambos se levantaron, Ron se dirigió a su antiguo cuarto donde abrió la puerta y esquivo una almohada

-Déjame en paz Ginevra-

-Amm error...-

-Eres tu...- dijo sin ganas

-que tienes... Yo no te hice nada-

-Eres tu el problema... Somos nosotros el problema...- la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Ronald ponemos hablar- sentenció la pelirroja

-Si no te das cuenta... Estoy hablando con el...- dijo Hermione todos se sorprendieron por la frialdad que expreso, Ginny se quedo helada... Salió corriendo llorando

-Hermione... Creo que-

-No creas nada tu vas a defenderla por que es tu esposa y la amas y tu por ser tu hermana... Y quien me defiende a mi... Siempre es lo mismo... Ella me puede insultar y yo debo aguantar la por que así es su carácter-

-Yo no me pongo de ningún lado sin saber el motivo de su enojo- dijo Harry con calma

-Y yo menos... Además siempre es culpa de Ginny- Hermione seguía llorando... -Pero en este caso iré a ve a mi hermana por que creo que Harry quiere hablar contigo- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo del lugar. Hermione seguía derramando lágrimas de enojo y tristeza

-Que sucede... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

-Ya lo se... Es que ella...-

-Sólo le comenté algo Ronald...y ella se portó muy grosera-

-Ginny tus tonos no siempre son los correctos-

-Y que fue lo que te dijo exactamente- pregunto Harry

-Me reclamo por tener sexo con Ron-

-Que... Eso es algo que no te importa Ginny Weasley-

-Pero yo me preocupo por ti-

-Hay Harry por dios... No lo hizo por que se preocupa por el... Ya tiene edad suficiente... El puede tener relaciones con quien quiera-

-Bueno... Si Hermione pero que hay después-

-Después de que...-

-No te hagas tonto Ron... Hermione se embaraza tiene a su bebe, ella recibe su herencia y luego-

-Pues seguimos con nuestras vidas-

-Juntos... Separados... En qué términos terminarán su acuerdo-

-No lo se...-

-Por eso... Estoy enojada con ambos por no tener las cosas claras... Que va a ser de mi sobrino... Más importante que va a ser de sus sentimientos-

-Ginny... Eso es asuntó nuestro-

-Por que no lo aceptas y ya...-

-Que es lo que quieres insinuar-

-No... Esto es asuntó suyo pero es un enredo que debes aceptar-

-El... Que-

-Hay por favor Hermione-

-Se un hombre... Acéptalo de una maldita vez-

-Hay... Bien estoy enamorado de ella... Hasta los malditos huesos... Quiero casarme con ella en verdad quiero una vida junto a ella que más quieres que te diga-

-Con eso me basta... Pero por que no vas a decirle a el... Hermione a que le tienes miedo-

-A que el no lo sienta... No me digas nada Harry... Mejor iré a hacer las pases con Ginny- dijo la castaña saliendo del cuarto.

-Ron debes decirle lo que sientes... Aceptarlo delante de ella de una buena vez-

-Y si ella no quiere estar conmigo...-

-Debes intentarlo...-

-Y que le digo...- Hermione se detuvo detrás de la puerta -Hermione... Estoy enamorado... Quiero terminar esta farsa...-

-Puede ser una opción- dijo Ginny

-Y si no lo entiende- Hermione sintió como algo en su interior se rompía, era su corazón, corrió hacia el baño y vómito y lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho... Se miro al espejo se dijo a si misma

-Sólo falta un mes... Sólo un mes y seré libre- dijo llorando aún más


End file.
